Dark Lullaby
by Kithren
Summary: A plot bunny that has run rampant! What if the Black Order happened across a dying Noah? The Order couldn't let this oppertunety pass them by, their enemy would become their tool. AU/Alma arc rewritten, Fem!Allen, will be Poker Pair at some point...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamiar**: I don't own D. Gray - Man, some really awesome person does…

_**Important! Please read!**_

What if the Black Order happened across a dying Noah? The Order wouldn't let that kind of opportunity pass them by right? Because the Black Order is all about fu**ing with things they shouldn't. So I am taking that idea and mixing it with Kanda and Alma's past!

Allen is _not_ a Second Exorcist! She is something else…

I'm sorry if you don't like it… but I had to… the stupid bunny wouldn't leave me alone!

**Warning:** Fem!Allen. Me and my crazy ideas… and keep in mind that Noah's are crazy…?

**Special thanks** to Belletiger BT! Your so cool for giving me ideas and helping with working out the plot bunny's! The title of this fic Belletiger BT came up with! Thank you! : )

* * *

"Why female?" a voice spoke up from the just outside the large room that she had been taken to shortly after waking. The sound soft and muffed, but she could hear them just as clearly as if they were standing in front of her. Her silver eyes stayed focused on the man before her though. Her small pale hands resting softly against the cold metal bed that she was sitting on.

The young blonde haired man offered her a smile as he finished unhooking her from the machines that could read her heart beat and brain waves, what ever those were…

One pale hand rose from the bed and took a fist full of the young mans blonde hair as he removed the last sticky thing from her brow. Her pink bottom lip sticking out in a pout as the young man flinched and hissed in pain and demanded for her to let it go. Her head tilted to the left, her short white hair swishing and brushing across her pale cheeks with the motion. Her lips sliding into a happy smile as the man gingerly uncurled her small figures from his hair, his touch soft but warm…

She could _hear_ that soft whisper better now, it seemed to be stronger when they touched. But then that whisper wasn't right, she didn't know why it wasn't right, just that it wasn't. She wanted to find the _right_ one…

"The answer is simple, Renee." A new voice spoke up from the other side of the two metal doors just over the young blonde mans shoulder. "Females tend to form stronger emotional bonds. That will make it easer to control her." The doors opened and two people entered the room, the young man releasing her hand and turning to great the two new adults. One was a young woman also with blonde hair, the other an older looking man that she found that she was _not_ at all interested in.

His sound was bad.

They were looking at her now, the older man talking to her, but she wasn't at all interested in what he had to say. His right eyebrow rose, and she found this amusing, a few long moments after he was done speaking. The small four year old girl decided that she didn't like the older males voice either. It wasn't at all like the sound that she wanted to hear.

Her silver eyes turned from the three before her. Her small bare feet swing to the beat of the sound that she wanted. Her eyes traveled around the room, looking and taking in the two males dressed in red that stood at the door and the two others that stood to her left and to her right. They were not right also.

The young man spoke up and the young child turned to look at him, her lips sliding into a wide smile as she listened to him talk. He was asking her if she remembered anything. But that was a silly question, she had just woke up a short time ago.

"And what are we going to call it?" the young woman was then asking the older man, her blues eyes looking at her coldly. Her full pink lips twisting down into a frown. The small and thin four year old stretched her lips wider, the blonde man liked it when she smiled, his _sound_ turning happy. So this female should like it to.

When the young blonde female narrowed her eyes at her, the small child turned her silver eyes away and her smile fell. He didn't much like the blonde haired woman either. Her _sound _was angry, because she could hear that whisper coming from her and it was _so_ cold and hateful…

She didn't like it. That _sound_ was not what she wanted to hear. Maybe they were broken? The little girl stilled her feet from their rhythmic swinging. Her eyes narrowing, watching the three adults now talk to each other.

"A name?" the older man grumbled out, and the young man offered a few suggestions, but the little girl didn't like how any of them sounded. Her pink lips pulling down into a frown.

Maybe if she showed them the right sound to make, the proper tone, and the correct words to speak, maybe they could do it right?

The little girl waited until the young man looked back at her, and her lips quickly slid into a happy smile for him. Her small lips parted but her tongue wouldn't move right. Her silver eyes taking notice as all three adults stopped their talking and were now looking at her. She tried harder…

"Th-en th-e" she whispered softly, her voice coming out haltingly, but her tone was the proper tune for the sound that she wanted to hear. She knew the words that she also wanted, like how she knew that she was a child and they were adults. "B-oy wen-t to sle-ep..."

They were looking at her, the older man frowning. His dark eyes cold, like the young woman's that stood next to him. The little girl turned her eyes to look at the young man.

He had been trying to find a name to call her, but she already had one. Her lips parted again, her intent to tell the young blonde haired man her name. But when she went to speak it, she found it gone. Her white eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Ne.. al …ker." But that wasn't right. Her two pale crème colored hands moved to touch the young man, her silver eyes asking him for help.

Because his _sound_ was nice, it wasn't angry or hateful or cold. The young man's grey eyes blinked at her out stretched hands, clearly confused. Her mouth opened again, the name that was _whispering_ there just out of her reach, fading to nothing. She tried to speak her name once more, before it was all the way gone. "El… e…"

"She seems rather taken with you, Bak." the older man said in cold interest. His bark eyes watching her, and she didn't like it. The young man, Bak must be his _name_, frowned at the older male. His grey eyes turned back to her after a few long seconds, her hands still held out to him expectantly.

His mouth slid into a smile, his eyes flashing with curiosity. "Are you trying to tell us your name?" At her nod the adults all seem to become tense. The room becoming cold and the small little thing of a girl wanted to cower, but then a deep and smooth voice, musical and just the right tone, called out to her from one side of the room.

Her hands still held out before her, the small child turned her head to the source of that beautiful sound. Her soft and short white hair once again ghosting across her pale cheeks. Her silver eyes landed on a mirror, it was large and set in the wall, and the child some how knew that it was a mirror that one could sand on the other side and watch people through…

But that didn't matter. A shadowy figure that was dressed like a proper gentleman smiled at her from within the dark glass. His being was black as night, but his eyes, smile and coat were white as the brightest light. The only true color that she could see was the red ribbon tied around his neck.

Red.

The little girl decided that she liked red. Red was her _favorite_ color…

The shadow smiled wider at her, one hand raising to point at her. His white swirling eyes narrowed and he spoke again. "Ellen."

Her lips stretched wider on her small pale face. Her silver eyes not looking away from the shadows white. Her pink lips parted again, her tongue moving to sing the words in a voice that was like the shadows but not. It was softer and lighter… "El l-en~ Ell-en~"

Her eyes turned back to look into Bak's wide and surprised grey eyes. Her pink lips stretching even wider, her head again tilting. Her voice was young and soft, but it flowed with that_ right_ musical pitch. "Ellen.~"

The shadow in the mirror chuckled at her, his smile widening even further…

* * *

… Um yeah… plot bunny that has run rampant after I FINALLY got to read the Alma Arc. I so loved the look into Kanda's dark past. And little Yu is just so cute! : )

And no, this will **not** going to be a Yullen fic. It will at some point be a Poker Pair fic. Why? because some *cough* bitch *cough* already has Kanda's heart and Allen (girl or guy) belongs to Tyki. I will change the characters to Tyki and Allen when Tyki shows up in the fic.… if I ever get there…

Alma, Yu and little Ellen will be friends… well, Alma and Ellen will be friends… Yu likes to _pretend_ that he doesn't have (or want) friends… But we know the truth! : P

I posted the prolong now because I was board… Add I finally got Fan Fiction . Net (truthful I think its my computer PMSing that makes it so I can't post new stories…) to let me load a new story! *Cries* Its been making me so mad! So while it _seems to be working, _I am posting something while I can!

Thank you...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamiar: **I don't own D. Gray - Man, some really awesome person does…

Allen is _not_ a Second Exorcist! She is something else…

**Warning: **Fem!Allen. Me and my crazy ideas…Bad spelling and grammar... and keep in mind that Noah's are crazy…?

**Special thanks: **to Belletiger BT (my co-plotter! She deserves a lot of credit for this story!)! Your so cool for giving me ideas and helping with working out the plot bunny's! The title of this fic Belletiger BT came up with! Thank you! : )

* * *

Little Ellen sat at a cold metal table in that same room that the adults had taken her to shortly after waking. Her silver eyes wide and fixed on the young man before her. Bak's grey eyes looking in a box of things that he had brought into the large room.

The room had only the table and two chairs right now, and that's if you didn't include the machines that sat on a small wheeled cart. Ellen had quickly noted that a _new_ older man was with Bak today, and the small child had heard him call the young man 'son'. That one young woman was also in the room, but Ellen didn't care all that much about her. She was busy getting the machines, the ones that the four year old recognized as the same machines they had hocked her up to shortly after she had woke, ready for whatever the three adults were going to do…

The older male kneeled down next to her chair, bringing himself down to her eye level. His mouth turned up into a small smile, and little Ellen quickly stretched her lips into a smile also. Her silver eyes meeting the man's calm blue eyes.

She liked Bak's eyes better, even if this other older man had a nice sound _and_ even though his eyes were kind, she still liked Bak's better.

"My name is Edgar Chang Maltin." He said in a soft voice, like he was worried if he spoke any louder he would spook her. Edgar held out those sticky things that were attached to some red wires. Ellen blinked, her head tilting just slightly. "We are going to do a few tests. May I put these on you so we can monitor your heart beat and brain waves?" He explained just as softly.

The young woman scuffed, her blue eyes narrowing at the man that called himself Edgar. The small child's silver eyes turned her head to glance at the woman, her smile gone from her lips now. The woman's own lips twisted down into a frown. "She can only smile Edgar. There is no point in asking."

Edgar frowned at the young woman before he was looking back at her. Little Ellen stared at him for a few long moments. Edgar didn't speak again as he seemed to be waiting for something, but he then sighed and started to attach the sticky things to the visible part of her chest, and then to her brow.

Little Ellen waited patiently as the older man did this, her silver eyes halve lipped and watching. Her lips stretching into a nice smile just incase he looked up at her face. Once he was done Edgar stood and moved to stand by the machines and next to that young blonde haired woman.

"I think she's defective. She hasn't tried to speak since that first time, and that was two weeks ago." the woman said to Edgar in a low tone, not wanting small little Ellen to hear. But Ellen heard her just fine.

"Given what she _is_…well considering that, we don't know if this is normal. Keep in mind that she will not be like any of the Seconds." Edgar said back, his tone also low. "Anyway, she has responded to my son once, so maybe she will again."

Little four year old Ellen's attention was quickly brought back to Bak as his grey eyes turned to look at her. Ellen was happy that she had her smile already on her lips, because Bak quickly responded by smiling back. "We are ready when you are Bak." That young woman said, but Ellen held her smile. Bak was looking at her after all. He liked it when she smiled. The small girl took pleasure in the soft and happy rhythm of Bak's _sound_.

But it still was not right. It still was not the sound that she wanted to hear, but that was ok for now. Bak was placing things on the table and little Ellen watched Bak's eyes as the young man did this, not once looking at what he was placing on the table before her. Ellen waited until he looked at her again to widen her smile.

She was hoping to get more of that pleased rhythm from the blonde adult, but after a few more long moments of waiting, Ellen realized that her smile was no longer working. He was waiting for her to do something else. Ellen blinked as the young man pointed at the things on the table, his mouth smiling but his sound was no longer pleased. Little Ellen took comfort that at least he was not angry...

"I would like you to draw me something." he said in that same quit tone that Edgar had used earlier. Little Ellen blinked and finally turned her eyes to the objects that the young man had placed on the table. Before her was a box of color crayons and a few pieces of paper.

Bak waited a few moments longer for her to do something. Ellen also waited, her silver eyes turning to look back at Bak's grey. Why did he want her to draw him something? She didn't know what she could draw to get that pleased sound back...

Bak frowned and reached forward and took one of the pieces of paper and a blue color crayon. The young man quickly sketching a stick person that apparently was supposed to be himself.

The small child watched, not at all impressed with his skills, but little Ellen smiled anyway when Bak turned his eyes back to her. "Something like this. You can use any color that you want." He then offered and Ellen again turned her eyes to the box of color crayons on the table. "Draw me anything that comes to mind, anything you might remember."

Ellen blinked, her smile turning strained. She didn't see the point of this… Activity.

Her silver eyes slid from the small box to look at one of the men dresses in red, there were a total of three in the room today. The man coughed and then frowned at her gaze and Ellen turned her eyes back to Bak. She didn't want to color, she wanted to hear that sound that she was looking for.

The small child subconsciously started to swing her feet underneath the table, her small blue slippers having fallen to the floor a while ago, her feet moving in the proper beat to the sound that she wanted to hear. Both her hands came up and her pale fingers reached out, her hands now held out before her. Little Ellen had tried this gesture before and it hadn't worked, but there was no harm in trying it again. Maybe this time she would get the desired result. Bak blinked in confusion, his lips twisting down into a deeper frown. This upset her, because his sound was now confused and disappointed.

None of the sounds in the room were happy. Little Ellen wanted to shiver as the chill in the room grew, her outstretched hands falling back to the table. Her silver eyes turned to look back at the crayons and her pale left hand moved and pulled a crayon from the box. Everyone's attention on her now.

She chose a red color crayon. Because she liked red.

She brought the crayon down to the paper before her, it making a soft tap. Her silver eyes narrowed, she repeated the action, the same soft tap followed and little Ellen _really _smiled. Her silver eyes bright as she did it again.

And again.

She tapped to the rhythm of her swinging bare feet, her lips stretching wider as her eyes fell to halve mast, her attention focused completely on making the sound that she so badly wanted to hear. Her small white head of hair started to sway and she could dimly hear the machines making their own soft beeps from behind her.

Little Ellen was _delighted_ that she could make that _sound _this way, but it was still lacking, so the small child started to hum. Her voice shifting to find the right pitch, and she knew when she found it to, because a chorus started up from somewhere else within the building a few seconds later.

Bak was watching her intently, his grey eyes completely focused on her. The young woman and Edgar were saying something about "readings being of the scale" from behind her. Her eyes closed and Ellen's pink lips parted. The words flowing like she was born to sing then. Her tune _perfect_. "Then the boy went to sleep~, and one or two ambers alive in the ashes flared up in the shape of your beloved face.~"

Bak's eyes widen and the two standing behind the small girl looked stunned. The adults in the room surprised that she could speak fully and with out a stutter, let alone sing like a professional…

The Chorus sang louder, and a new adult came barreling into the room by the time she reached the second verse, the black haired woman throw open the doors and stormed in. Her black eyes confused and her full red lips twisted into a deep frown. "Edgar what the hell is going on?" She demanded. Edgar only blinked in confusion.

The woman then paused as she realized that the small girl sitting at the table, the little girl that all thought couldn't speak, was _singing_. Little Ellen's eyes opened, her silver eyes flickering to gold for just a moment, her voice fading and silence fell over the large room once her song was finished. Her rhythmic tapping also coming to a stop.

Little Ellen could hear _their_ sounds even after she had become silent, _they_ were buzzing with curiosity that was lined with an odd anger…

Her lips slid into a truly wide smile, her pale cheeks stretching with the motion. Her eyes turned to look into Bak's narrowed grey. "I like coloring, may I color again tomorrow?" She asked softly, matching the tone that Bak and Edgar had been using in the beginning. Because she could hear that small amount of _fear_ in Bak's sound…

Bak didn't let her color again though.

A few days later he brought her something else. The young man brought her a cardboard box full of instruments. Little Ellen found her silver eyes pulled to a small yellow plastic box that sat at the top of the others, on the top of this yellow box there were multicolored pieces of metal. The multicolored pieces of metal had matching 'keys'…

Her wide silver eyes had a hard time moving away from that little yellow box…

All the instruments were made from plastic or wood. Only a few had metal parts to them. The small girl realized that they were all _toys_. She would have been insulted, but it was Bak that had brought them for her. So she would let that go and just settle on being pleased. However, even though little Ellen had decide that she would be ok with the toys, that shadowy gentleman was not. He scuffed rather loudly in complaint from the mirror. Little Ellen watched out of the corner of her eyes as the shadow scowled in displeasure as he looked over the toy instruments.

Bak set the large brown box down on the ground and little Ellen turned her silver eyes to look at the young man. Her eyes watching the young man for permission to move form her set. Bak smiled at her, his grey eyes watching the small child quickly slide from her chair but then slowly approach the instruments that he was laying out on the ground. Ellen kneeled down, her eyes fixed on what was before her. "Would you like to play with them?" he asked.

Little Ellen turned her eyes to the other people that were in the room. There were more people then last time, about four new adults. There were also more men dressed in red, there being a total of four in the room this time. Though they hadn't hooked her up to those two machines like before. There were a few new machines in the room over in the corner, next to the group of adults. The small child had never seen the new machines before…

So maybe this was not a test?

Her small nose crinkled as she could smell the magic that was practically seeping of the men in red. Her small pink lips twitched down. She could hear the whispering, their _sounds_. Most of the adults in the room were nothing but cold, hateful, _sound _that was lined with a deep need to know…

But under that she could hear their fear. They feared her and hated her and little Ellen didn't understand why.

Bak frowned and his grey eyes flickered over to the small group for just a moment before he was looking back at her. He fixed a soft smile on his lips and his right hand rose, Ellen blinked and watched and waited. His hand came to rest softly on the top of her head. His long fingers sinking slightly in her short white hair and Ellen met the young mans grey eyes. He was nervous, but it was mixed heavily with excitement, and now that they were touching she could hear his _tune_, the core of his _sound_…

His hand pulled away, his smile widening. "Its ok. Would you like me…" the young man started but paused as the little girl reached out to pick up the closest wooden instrument to her.

"_Not that one." _That smooth and flowing voice sang out, that shadow speaking with disapproval from the mirror in the wall. Ellen narrowed her silver eyes and took her time looking at what else was before her, when her eyes fell on that little yellow box again, that voice was thick with approval as the shadowy gentleman spoke again. _"Yes, that one is a much better choice. You will like that one." _

The small child nodded and one pale finger moved forward and pressed down one of the 'keys' of that little yellow box.

That little plastic yellow… _piano_…

She pressed the next key and the next after that. She listened to Bak's _tune,_ even after his hand withdrew, and played accordingly. She played for a few moments, the small plastic piano tingling and chiming out the proper melody (or as close as she could get with the _toy _that he had given her) that was the sound _that was _Bak…

"You play very well. Do you like music?" The blonde asked, his grey eyes blinking as Ellen paused. The small child titled her head to the left, her silver eyes flashing as they rose to look at the young man that was sitting on the cold stone ground with her.

The shadowy gentleman in the mirror chuckled, the sound lined with an odd amusement at the absurd question. Little Ellen had to agree with him…

What a silly question. "I _love _music. I love the piano." she whispered softly, her silver eyes turning back to the toy piano as she again started to play.

"What song are you playing?" The young man asked after another pause.

Little Ellen didn't look away from the keys this time, but her lips twisted into a delighted smile. "Bak.~" she sang out happily. "I'm playing Bak's _tune_.~" She giggled and started to hum along with the toys chiming. Ellen trying to use her voice to compensate for the toy piano's lacking ability.

Bak raised an eyebrow at her response and the small four year old found the look on his face amusing. Edgar soon joined them on the floor, making himself comfortable next to his son. Bak turned his grey eyes to his father in question. "Any reaction?" Bak asked the older man, Edgar shook his head before looking at her.

"Do you think you could play that other song? The one from a few days ago?" the older man asked her after watching Ellen play for a few more moments. His voice still that soft tone.

Little Ellen paused in her melody, her silver eyes turning to look at the two adults before her. Her small pink lips pulled into a delighted smile. Her fingers starting to play again, changing the pattern and rhythm a which she was pressing the five keys she had to work with. Her humming also changing to the song that she just _knew _how to sing. The song, that sound, she wanted to find it and yet she also now realized that she wanted to make it…

After the first verse, that chorus started up again, fallowing her lead. As soon as their sound joined in with her song did Ellen hear those other adults in the room gasp and whispering in confused and excited tones.

"Their reacting! All of them!" One hissed out in awed confusion. Another one whispered, "Yes, but why would _Innocence_ be reacting to…"

The small child came to the end of her song, her nice smile back on her face and Ellen was ecstatic to hear the curious and excited sounds now coming off all in the room, except for that one young blonde woman, but then she didn't matter. Bak leaned forward just slightly, his grey eyes turning from the people behind her to meet the patently waiting four year olds pleased silver. His mouth started to open to speak, but Ellen spoke first. "What is Innocence?" she asked in a voice lined with true curiosity and naivety.

This seemed to genially surprise Bak, Edgar and everyone else in the room, and yet also disappoint them. The blonde woman though it seem, was very pleased by little Ellen's question. It was her that, a few day later and after more _testing_, proposed little Ellen meeting the _other_ child.

Apparently she was the one that was broken. There were things that she was supposed to remember, but little Ellen didn't _remember _anything. She knew things, like how to play and sing music. But the small child soon came to the conclusion that was not what they had been hoping for…

The day she was to meet this other child, Bak told her that she was now officially and tactically five years old. It took him and Edgar a few attempts to explain the concept of the passing of time, but little Ellen waited and listens politely to the two men talk. Little Ellen learned that she was physically five, though she had only been awake for a total of twenty-six days. She didn't remember very much of her waking, just that it had been cold, wet and not at all pleasant.

It would have been better, if once she had pulled herself from the pool of water she hadn't been grabbed, dried of roughly, poked and prodded, dressed in a simple cotton dress like thing and then thrown into that first room…

Today she was finally offered something different to wear. At first Ms. Twi had tried to get the small child to wear the new items, but little Ellen wanted nothing to do with them. That was until Bak gave it a try. Little Ellen was more then happy to except the new cloths and with a small amount of prompting had (finally) let Ms. Twi help her put them on.

Little Ellen learned that she was small for her age, and it showed in the cloths that she had been dressed in. The black cotton dress was as plain as a dress could be. The black of the clothing making her pale white skin and stark white hair almost glow. Over the dress she wore an odd looking coat that was much to big on her small frame.

The small child frowned at the tips of her small fingers that were barely visible from the sleeves of the jacket. Her frown deepening when she lowered her hands to her side they became lost in the stiff fabric of the coat. The hem of the jacket fell past her knees and was almost as long as her black dress, but at least they let her keep her soft blue slippers…

But then Bak had given the new cloths to her, so she would be content with them.

"Nii-san," The small little girl asked softly, using a term she picked up from listening to some of the other adults talk. The term just seemed right to use, so natural, because she had this feeling that Bak reminded her of someone, someone that had grey eyes and was older then her…

Little Ellen shook her head and fallowed behind Bak as he walked down the hall. Her small hands fisted in the hem of his shirt. Her silver eyes wide and taking in everything she could see. Today was also the first time that she had been allowed out of the small room were she slept and that other large room that all her testing took place in. They were going to meet this other child now and little Ellen wasn't sure that she wanted to. She would prefer to play more with the toys that Bak had given her in her small room.

"Who are we going to see?" Ellen asked in a soft whisper. The young man looked down at her and smiled as they came to a stop before a door. Bak opened the door and pushed her inside, fallowing after her. Little Ellen's silver eyes immediately landed on a boy sitting at a rather long table. He had short spiky black hair and was wearing what looked like black shorts and a white short jacket.

Little Ellen's first thought was that he must be cold, because the little girl was _always_ cold, though she was now a little warmer thanks to the overly large coat that Bak had given her. The boy turned and smiled at her and Ellen blinked her silver eyes at him. Edgar stood from his seat next to the boy and waved at Bak and her, little Ellen watched and listened as the two adults greeted each other.

"Alma, this is Ellen." Edgar said happily, and suddenly the boy was standing before her, his small wide and eager. Little Ellen cowered at how close he was. Every part of her was on edge, her heart beating in a fast fearful beat. Every cell in her body screaming for her to _run_ or _lash out_.

She could hear the boys _sound_, it was loader then everyone else's and so much more different then the adults. His _tune_ that lay underneath his sound was almost in sync with one of _their_ sounds. The small little girl knew…

She could _hear_ and _feel_ the danger, Ellen was in danger because she was small… and…young… and….

…and…

Alma blinked and reached out and took one of her trembling hands, his smile looking concerned. Ellen froze and everything around her stopped and became silent, everything except for his _tune _and that _buzz_. Her silver eyes fell closed and then fluttered opened a few long seconds later. Her small pink lips twitched and then pulled up into her nice wide smile.

She didn't feel or see it as the adults in the room tensed, or that some of them were whispering in alarm. Little Ellen continued to look at the older boy that was still holding her hand, her other hand rose and pointed at a specific place on the floor to their left.

To where _their_ buzzing was, to where the _vibration_ that matched this boys _tune _was coming from. That buzz was angry at the boy and at the adults, but that didn't change anything. Her pale white face stretched as she smiled even wider, her golden eyes continued to stare at the boy as if in a trance. "There, your weapon is _there_." she whispered in a soft and flowing voice.

That was how the Asian Branch, sixth laboratory, discovered that little Ellen had quit an unique ability. One that the Black Order had full intention of using to their benefit.

* * *

Next chapter will have Yuu in it. I swear!

Pleaser review! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed the first chapter! : )


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamiar: I don't own D. Gray - Man, some really awesome person does…

_**Important! Please read!**_

What if the Black Order happened across a dying Noah? The Order wouldn't let that kind of opportunity pass them by right? Because the Black Order is all about fu**ing with things they shouldn't. So I am taking that idea and mixing it with Kanda and Alma's past!

Allen is _not_ a Second Exorcist! She is something else…

I'm sorry if you don't like it… but I had to… the stupid bunny wouldn't leave me alone!

**Warning: **Fem!Allen. Me and my crazy ideas… and keep in mind that Noah's are crazy…? Will be _Poker Pair (Tyki x Allen) _in the future! At some point... When Ellen's older...

Special thanks to Belletiger BT! Your so cool for giving me ideas and helping with working out the plot bunny's! The title of this fic Belletiger BT came up with! Thank you! : )

* * *

The small little girl watched her new friend Alma run around the large freezing room, the young boy running up to each pool of water within the room and talking happily about nothing all that important to each one.

To Ellen it seemed silly, the ones within the pools couldn't hear Alma, but yet the boy insisted on doing this everyday. The small little girl never entered the room, her stomach would feel heavy and the small child didn't like the _sounds_ of the ones sleeping.

It was a nice routine though…

Little Ellen liked following the older boy around as they went to eat and then came here to talk to his sleeping friends. When she was with Alma she was free to wander (though she seemed to get lost quite easily) around the large underground compound that everyone within called home.

Though little Ellen was never left completely _alone_, there always being a man dressed in red around her and within sight of her. The men in red where like her shadow…

Though the men in red were not all that nice to her, not like that Shadowy Gentleman.

Little Ellen _really_ liked him.

Though today's routine was broken when a new child emerged from one of the many pools of water…

Her silver eyes watched as the new boy emerged. Much like how it had been for her, though the small five year old noted that this new boy was treated like he was _special. _

Like he was something important…

The Adults were just so _happy _that he had awoke...

Little Ellen pressed closer to the stone wall, her pale face blank. She watched everything that was happening within the large room, she watched and listened. Because her eyes could only see so much, her eyes could be tricked.

But her ears could hear the truth. Her heart could _hear_ the truth in the sound that flowed from everyone and everything. Little Ellen wasn't _alone_, but yet she _was_. Surely there had to be something that she was missing, because to the small five year old, the world was filled with nothing but _bad _sounds…

except for the few like her Nii-san and Alma…

But even then little Ellen _was_ alone, because she was different.

This new boy was one of _them_, what her Nii-san called an _'Apostle of God'_. She could hear the _buzz_ that was connected to his _tune_…

Her silver eyes sharpened, but still her face remained blank other then the slight narrowing of her eyes. Her pale fingers resting against the cold stone. The small child could hear the _other thing _also, when Alma had first touched the new boy.

She hadn't realized that one could have music that would make another's sound complete. Alma's tune, the core of his sound, it flowed and became so whole when him and the new child touched or when they were close. Those two tunes, they _complemented _the other…

The small little girl wanted to sound like that. This place was filled with so many sounds, but none were what she wanted, none of them complemented her own _tune_. Little Ellen's small pink lips twisted down into a soft frown. The small child wanted many things, she realized. She wanted to find the tune that went with hers, she wanted to find that melody that she so loved to sing.

She didn't want to be broken…

The little five year old watched as the new boy was taken away, Alma following with a happy smile on his face. His sound also truly happy. That was how it should be, that was _right_. Though she didn't understand why, it was just one of those things that '_Just Was'_.

It had been just a little over three weeks since the little white haired child had been forced to meet Alma. It had been a little over three weeks when little Ellen had seen, had heard, how out of place she was.

How _unwanted_ she was.

Because she was broken. The small child was not like those that were within this place. Little Ellen was not like them, she was different. Now more then ever she wanted to find that _sound_, that melody that would make everything make sense. Because she was alone…

Little Ellen _hated_ being _alone_.

"Ellen?" A familiar voice called out from behind her, the small child turned to look at the one that had spoken. Her Nii-chan was standing behind her looking a little worried. It was now that the small and thin little five year old realized that she was scowling. Little Ellen quickly twisted her small pink lips into a smile, though this did very little to make Bak's sound lighten.

But to hear his worry fade just slightly was better then nothing.

The young man walked over to her and kneeled down next to her. His gray eyes caring and little Ellen basked in that _sound_ that was now coming from the young blond, her heart filling with joy. "Who was that boy? The one that's like Alma?" The small child asked in a curious voice. Her silver eyes turning back to look at the now empty room. "He is an _Apostil of God _too? He's special like Alma?"

The young man frowned but nodded his head. The small child turned her eyes back to her Nii-san. Ellen watched him stand and then extend his hand to her. Little Ellen smiled a happy smile and took the offered hand, her silver eyes flashing with contentment.

The young man smiled in return, though his sound was still concerned. "My mother and father want to do more testing on you…" Bak started, and little Ellen was quick to nod her head, eager to please her Nii-san.

The young adult led her down the halls and back to the room that all her testing took place in, but before her and her Nii-chan could make it all the way to the last door little Ellen paused, her small pale left hand slipping out of Bak's.

Her head tilted to the right, her silver eyes blinking as a new _sound_ ghosted out of the room and reached her sensitive ears. Bak turned to look at her, his eyes filling with confusion, but little Ellen was lost in that sound that was just so _familiar_.

Though the small child also knew that she had never heard it before today…

Her soft blue slippers padding against the cold stone floor as the small child ran the rest of the way down the hall. Little Ellen could hear Bak call out to her, but the small child didn't pause and pushed open one of the double doors and entered the room.

All eyes in the room on her as soon as she entered.

Her silver eyes were wide and ignoring all of the adults within the room except for one. Ellen only focusing on the man dressed in black and gold, the man with the deep red hair that was standing next to Ms. Twi.

Red…

She loved the color red, it was such a pretty color. Such a _familiar_ color…

Her small pink lips twisted into a wide delighted smile at the sight of the man, the small child run up to him without a second thought. The man with red hair turned and frowned at her, but that didn't detour her. Little Ellen reached him and quickly held out her hands. Her lips still fixed in a wide delighted smile.

Ellen's silver eyes fixed on his dark red hair. The small child could feel it, could hear it, his _tune _and its familiarity. She knew this man, but yet she didn't, but then that didn't matter. She _remembered _the man with red hair like fire…

The mans name fluttered across her mind and then past her lips like a soft whisper. Though it felt oddly foreign on her tongue when she tried to speak it. "Me-r- Cr- oss.~" She sang softly, she knew this man, she _knew_ him!

Her silver eyes watched the man narrow his eyes at her and turn to look at Ms. Twi, a deep frown fixed on his handsome face. "Who's the kid?" he asked in a deep baritone.

Ellen tilted her head to the side and blinked.

How odd…

The small child knew this man, but it appeared that he had forgotten her…

The memory of the first time that they met ghosted across her mind. It had been not a very nice meeting. The man with red hair had almost died, but then… So had she… Little Ellen could remember the _red_ on the ground and on her hands…

The rain hitting her face, she could feel it like it was yesterday…

But then there was something _wrong _with it all…

Little Ellen's silver eyes narrowed, but her smile didn't waver. The small child shook her head. She _remembered _this man, but yet she also knew that she had never seen him before today. His _sound _at the moment was confused, but also indifferent. The small white haired child titled her head a little further. Her silver eyes looking confused as her hands fell to her sides.

She didn't understand.

Another memory flashed before her eyes…

* * *

_Dark brown eyes flashed with mirth, they were in a dimly lit bar and the General was downing yet another beer. If the man kept that up, he would be blind drunk before long. _

_A heavy sigh past lips that were twisted down into a deep frown, the sound seemed only to amuse the Exorcist General even more. __The Red haired man smirked and leaned back in his chair. "You should have a drink, loosen up some." The man said, his smirk stretching wider. "oh, that's right. Your still a fucking snot nosed brat-" _

* * *

Little Ellen's smile twisted into a frown. Her silver eyes flashing with the insult. Her small pink lips parted and the words past them in an upset and angry growl. "Fuck you Cross!" The small child then promptly kicked the tall red head in the shin.

Ms. Twi gasped, her black eyes widening at the words that the small little girl had just spoken, the four men dressed in red all seemed to take a step forward. Their hands raising and their mouths opening. The stench of magic became stronger…

General Cross hissed from the kick, but then he blinked, his dark brown eyes narrowing at the small child that was glaring angrily at him. Little Ellen didn't look away from the mans eyes, her own silver flashing. Her small pink lips twisting into an angry pout...

That was when the man threw back his head and laughed. The sound was deep and hearty, it bounced of the walls and seemed to fill the room with its mirth and arrogance. Little Ellen's silver eyes widened and her lips slid into a happy little smile.

She liked this man's laugh...

The man couched down, one hand messing up her short white hair, the other resting on his knee. His lips were pulled into a wide amused smile, but the small girl didn't miss the sharp look in the adult's dark eyes. "You're a cute little brat, what's your name?" He said in a tone that was lined with his amusement.

Little Ellen smiled wider at the man, her silver eyes flickering over to look at the Shadowy Gentleman in the two-way mirror that was on the far wall. His white eyes were narrowed and his white smile wide. He chuckled, one white gloved hand rose to place a finger against his grinning mouth.

The Shadowy Gentleman spoke then just above a whisper. Little Ellen nodded and turned her eyes back onto the man with red hair. The mans own eyes flickering over to the side to see what she had been looking at. "Ellen~!" she giggled out. Then the little girl placed a small finger to her pink lips, her voice just above a whisper, just like the Shadowy Gentleman's. "I am supposed to ask you about Tim, how is he?"

The man with red hair narrowed his eyes at her and little Ellen smiled wider as the man then stood a second after. Ms. Twi was then speaking, telling the Crows (That was what the men in red were called, though Ellen didn't know why) to stand down, that was when Bak finally entered the room…

It was about a half hour later, and after getting in trouble for swearing, that Ellen found herself sitting at the metal table again. General Cross and Ms. Renee, the young blond woman that Ellen had met on her fisrt day of being awake, stood on the other side of the table. Bak was standing next to her and to her right. Little Ellen was once again hooked up to those machines that could read her heart beat and brain waves. "We want you to help us find someone." Ms. Renee said in a cold tone, but little Ellen wasn't really listening to her.

Her silver eyes were fixed on the glowing green object that the red haired man had just placed on the table before her. Her very being focused on it. The small five year old could hear its _buzz_ whispering and sighing, yearning for the one that matched its tune.

Little Ellen felt the need to reach out and touch, this glowing…

This glowing star, because it reminded her so much of a star...

This glowing _star's_ tune just so beautiful. The soft green light pulsing and calling to her. She wanted to feel the vibration that its _tune_ gave off…

Her silver eyes rose to look at the adults within the room, her eyes asking promotion to touch. Her Nii-san nodded and the small little girl reached out with her pale left hand. Her finger tips just barely brushing against the outer rim of the soft green light…

Its _buzz_ wavered and pulsed with anger, her fingers burning. little Ellen pulled back her hand with a whimper of pain. The small child's lips twisting into a hurt pout before they twisted into an angry smile. Ellen could feel _anger_ surge up and twist within her heart. The urge to lash out choking her.

The adults had only a second to react as the small five year old pushed herself up in her chair, her left hand raising and her silver eyes flashing gold as the little girl made to bring her hand down on the glowing green object before her…

To lash out at this _fallen star_, to _crush_ and _destroy _it…

"_Stop ~" _The Shadowy Gentleman sang out and Ellen paused. Everything within the room seemed to come to a stand still. The men in red, the Crows, once again readying their magic, everyone within the room tense. _"There is no need for that. It is simply afraid, you are different then the others within this world and it can feel that."_

The small little girl lowered her hand and her silver eyes widened. Now that she listened she could hear it. She could hear this things _fear _of her, everything was afraid of her or hated her…

But then, Ellen knew what it felt like to be afraid, to be looking for something and not being able to find it. The Shadowy Gentleman smiled kindly at her, his white eyes flashing with patients. "_You are special my little Ellen. You are just lost, but all lost things will be found. You just need to wait. ~"_

She was lost? Lost like this little green star?

The little girl's lips twsited into a soft smile. Ellen smiling at the poor glowing little thing before her. Her silver eyes half closing as Ellen started to hum, hum that lullaby, that melody that she wanted to hear and find. They were both lost, but then the small five year old _knew _how to find where this poor little star belonged…

The glowing green stars light seemed to brighten, its buzz pulsing higher and it was now that little Ellen could her the _tune _that went with this glowing little stars _buzz_. It was faint and it sounded oh so far away, but she could…

Her small pink lips smiled with delight as her right hand rose and reached out to where she could hear and feel the stars matching _tune_ was coming from. Her gold eyes far away and unfocused. It was there, the tune that went with this little stars buzz was just right there-

"Ellen?" Bak called out to her and the small girl blinked and her gold eyes bled back to silver. The young blond woman that was standing next to Cross was smiling, Ms. Renee was obviously pleased with what had just happened.

General Cross was frowning with distaste.

"Did you find it? The Accommodator that belongs to this Innocence?" Ms. Renee asked and Ellen smiled at the woman, the small child not really understanding her words, but _knowing_ that she had finally made the young woman happy.

Little Ellen was_ delighted_ with this fact.

When Ms. Renee asked the small pale child where this _Accommodator _was, little Ellen simply pointed in the direction that she could still hear that _tune _coming from. This seemed to not be what the young blond haired woman was wanting, but that was the best the small five year old could do. She was then given a piece of paper that had detailed pictures on it, Ms. Renee called it a map…

Ellen had once again smiled and pointed up and to the right, completely ignoring the map on the table before her. The small little girl didn't understand when this seemed to make the young woman more irritated.

Ellen just wanted to make them _happy_…

"If you can not show us on a map, would you be able to take us to this '_Tune'_?" Mr. Epstain, that one older man that Ellen didn't like, asked her. His dark eyes looking at her through his glasses. The small child didn't understand what the big deal was, but Ellen nodded her head, the small child eager to make the adults happy.

Because if she made them happy, this man happy, then that would make her Nii-san happy.

And then maybe their, all the adults within this place, _sounds_ wouldn't be so hateful toward her…

The next few days past before she knew it.

Ellen sat within the mess hall, Alma and the new boy sitting on one side of the table, Ellen and Edgar on the other. Little Ellen swung her feet under the table to the beat of that melody, her small hands resting on the table as Alma talked about what he thought was outside of this place that they called home.

Next to Alma was the new boy, who was glaring at her. Ellen had learned from Alma that his name was Yuu. Though Yuu didn't seemed to want to talk to her at all. The other boy was watching her with his narrowed blue eyes, his shoulder length dark blue hair tucked behind his ears, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at her more.

Edgar chuckled and corrected Alma on quite a few things that he had said, little Ellen listening intently to everything that was being said.

It was now that another man dressed in a lab coat came over to the small group. Ellen's silver eyes turned to the new adult and her small pink lips twisted into a nice smile to greet him. The young brown haired man smiled a forced smile back at her, before he placed what he was holding in his hands on the table.

It was three bowls filled with something that was pure white. Alma quickly took a bowl and took a spoon full of the white stuff. The older boy then put the spoon in his mouth and smiled with contentment. The small white haired girl titled her head and watched the new boy follow, also taking a bite of the white stuff in the bowl...

Edgar chuckled as Yuu made a face but took another spoonful. The older man turned his blue eyes on her, but little Ellen wasn't paying him much mind. Her silver eyes fixed on watching the two boys eat. "The third bowl is for you Ellen." Edgar said with amusement.

The brown haired man took a seat next to Alma, his eyes narrowing at the older man. "Are you sure about this Edgar? didn't Mr. Epstain say that she was not to eat anything outside of her planned diet-" The man paused as Edgar frowned at him.

Edgar frowned deeper at the younger male for a moment more before turning his eyes back to her, little Ellen quickly smiling at the adult. The man pushed the third bowl to her and smiling wider. "It's called ice cream. it's a special treat you get when you're good. If you do a good job today then you can have more when you come back, ok?"

Ellen smiled wider and nodded her head, her eyes turning to look at the white stuff in the bowl before her. The small five year old took the silver spoon and popped it into her mouth, her silver eyes blinking and her pink lips twisting into a confused frown.

It was _cold_, but…

Her lips stretched into a wide and delighted smile as the ice creams sweetness spread over her tongue. Her eyes filling with joy and the small little girl had the bowl cleared of the cold treat before anyone could blink. Edgar chuckled, an intrigued smile tugging at his mouth.

Alma and Yuu watching the small little girl stand on her chiar and take the bowl that was sitting forgotten in front of Yuu, the older boy just sat there and watched her inhale his bowl also.

"That's interesting. Do you like ice cream Ellen?" Edgar asked, the man blinking when both empty bowls were held out to him pointedly, just inches from his nose. The small white haired child smiling nice and wide as she eagerly nodded her head. Her smile wide in hopes of getting more sweets.

Yet another silly question.

"I like ice cream! It's sweet! I _love_ sweet! ~" the little girl giggled. "-But not as much as music! ~ " she added after a short pause and a small thoughtful tilt of her head.

"Father what are you doing?" her Nii-san asked as he entered the room, his mouth set in a frown as he took in the mess on the small little girls face and the two empty bowls in her hands. "What did you give her? Mother's not going to be happy about this…"

Edgar just chuckled and took the two bowls from Ellen, who was still holding them out to him with hopeful silver eyes, and placed them back onto the table. "Alma and Yuu were getting ice cream, I thought that Ellen should get some too. The poor thing must be sick of just eating that gruel Sarinz makes her eat… and It's just ice cream."

Bak sighed heavily, one hand rubbing at his forehead. "You can't go giving her sugar! We don't know- !" The young man hissed out at his father, his gray eyes sharp. Little Ellen slipped down from the bench and was at the young blond's side in just a few steps. Her small pale hands amurging from the sleeves of her coat to take a hold of her Nii-san's right hand.

Ellen smiled up at the young man when he turned to look at her. The little girl wanted more sweet things, but also knowing that Edgar wouldn't be giving her anymore. She tugged on the larger hand that she was holding. "Nii-san can I have more please? I like sweet! ~" She sang out, her tone lined with hope.

The young blond sighed again and shot his father another angry look. The older man simply chuckled and waved at his son as two Crow came through the doors. Little Ellen only paid them an uncaring glance. "Looks like its time for you to go. Have fun!" Edgar said, his smile widening as his son continued to glower at him.

Ellen pouted with the fact that she wasn't going to get anymore ice cream, but smiled a moment later. Remembering that Edgar had said that she could have more if she did a good job today.

The small child giggled with the thought of more ice cream. Ellen liked sweets. She liked sweet just as much as she liked the color red…

But not as much as she like music.

She waved to the ones sitting at the table, her silver eyes flashing happily as Alma waved back. Yuu simply frowned harder at her and his glare turned colder, but little Ellen could _hear _his worry for her in his _sound_…

Just like how she could also hear how much Yuu truly liked Alma. Even when Yuu was always being mean to the other boy…

Little Ellen was led out of the mess hall, then down a few more halls and up a flight of stairs. The small child humming as they walked, her head swaying from side to side happily. Her silver eyes widening with surprise at who was standing at the two double doors that would take the small group to this _outside_.

General Cross pushed away from the doors and took his cigarette from his mouth. His dark brown eyes narrowing and watching every move that she made. Little Ellen could only smile with glee as one of the Crows unlocked and then pushed the doors open…

* * *

Please review! I like reviews! I hope I did Kanda ok... but anyway please let me know what you think and if there is anything you might want to see...

Oh, and just to clear it up some, yes... Ellen can find Innocence and Accommodators.

**Next:** Ellen and the outside world. It can be a very overwhelming place for a five year old… Especially when you have a Red Haired General that plans to use your cuteness to pick up woman and a Nii-san that is ready to kill said General… and two poor Crow stuck in-between…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamiar:** I don't own D. Gray - Man, some really awesome person does…

**Warning: **Fem!Allen. Me and my crazy ideas… and keep in mind that Noah's are crazy…? Will be _Poker Pair (Tyki x Allen) _in the future! At some point... When Ellen's older...

…Though Ellen will have a little crush on poor Tyki until then! Because have you ever seen a five year old crushing on someone? I have, and its absolutely cute as well as being completely _hilarious_! …the pushing and the shoving and the hitting… not to mention the gifts… (mud pie anyone?)

_Why_ are children so violent?

**Special thanks **to Belletiger BT! Your so cool for giving me ideas and helping with working out the plot bunny's! The title of this fic Belletiger BT came up with! Thank you! : )

_**Important! Please read!**_

What if the Black Order happened across a dying Noah? The Order wouldn't let that kind of opportunity pass them by right? Because the Black Order is all about fu**ing with things they shouldn't. So I am taking that idea and mixing it with Kanda and Alma's past!

Allen is _not_ a Second Exorcist! She is something else…

I'm sorry if you don't like it… but I had to… the stupid bunny wouldn't leave me alone!

* * *

**I am reposting this chapter because I saw a very BIG ops... sorry everyone...**

* * *

The sun was so bright, the light almost hurt her eyes.

The small child shut her eyes. The wind ghosted around the small five year old and blew her chin length white hair about, soft snow white strands brushing across her eyelids and pale cheeks. The small child sucked in a breath and the smell of trees and dirt and _outside_ assaulted her senses.

And the sounds!

Everything was just so _noisy_.

The birds chirped and rustling leaves reached her sensitive ears. Off in the distance little Ellen could hear the _sound _that she had been brought out in to this large and suddenly frightening world to find…

But there were also so many others that they were almost drowning out the one _sound_ that she told Mr. Esptain that she could find.

The small child's silver eyes fluttered open and her small head tilted up, back and back until she almost lost her balance. Her silver eyes wide and trying to take in everything all at once.

The Sky… it was so _blue_.

A few stray white clouds were breaking the never ending vastness of the _Blue Sky_…

* * *

_Gray eyes looked upon the white stone laid town that was to the left and to the right of him, the old style buildings surrounding a garden and a stone tower off in the distance. The gray eyes turned up to look at the sky…_

_It was always such a light and clear blue, giving of the impression that it was endless…_

_A endless sky that was not as endless of it seemed…_

_Red trailed along the path that he had walked, the red falling in scarlet drops from numb finger that were covered in that red. The crimson staining the white of the road of this timeless white town. A broken smile twisted open lips that wanted to do anything but smile._

_Red would stain this once timeless white, red would darken the sky that was such a sickening clear blue…_

_Because everything was such a broken and distorted-_

_

* * *

_

"Ellen, we need to get to the town." her Nii-san called to her, the small child snapping out of that… that _vision_…that waking dream…

Bak's tone was lined with worry over something and it worried the small little girl. Ellen turned her eyes from that _endless _blue sky and run to Bak. Her pale hands moving to take a tight frightened grip of his larger hand. The sky was terrifying her. It was so big and endless that she was sure that it would swallow her whole!

The young blond flinched as soon as her small pale fingers touched his skin, but the young adult didn't stop her or pull his hand away. Ellen's eyes looked upon her Nii-san and she listened to his _sound_…

There was fear and worry of being found within it, worry over the danger they were taking for being outside like this.

…Out in the open to be found and…

Little Ellen didn't understand, because mixed with the fear of being found by _something_ was also mixed with fear of _her_…

But the small white haired child wasn't dangerous.

Little Ellen's silver eyes turned to the two men dressed in red, they too seemed to be on guard. Their poster was straight and prepared, their eyes watching everything around them.

The only one that seemed to be unconcerned about being outside was General Cross. The red haired man was just standing there, watching her with narrowed brown eyes. The General's mouth was set in a straight line and little Ellen found her fear lessening.

The small child didn't have anything to fear if the red haired man was here with her, because she could remember how powerful the adult was. She didn't…

A gold ball with wings came fluttering down and landed on the General's wide brim hat. Little Ellen's silver eyes snapping up and staring at the golem like she had just seem something _fantastic_. The small child's heart leaped with joy and her small pink lips stretched into a wide, wide smile. Little Ellen forgetting her fear of the great big sky above her and only focusing on the golden golem that was now lazily flapping its wings.

The name of the golem slipping past her lips like she had spoken it hundreds of times before, though she had truly only said the name once… The child just knowing that the name belonged to this gold golem.

"Timcanpy!~" the small five year old squealed in delight, her pitch shrill even to her own ears, the three adults flinching at the little girl's shreik. The small child hadn't realized that her voice could even reach that high of decibels until now, but Ellen pushed that aside for later thought. Her small hands releasing her hold on her Nii-san so she could run over to Cross.

The small golem became very still as it watched her take a hold of the General's black on gold coat, the child tugging on the fabric and practically bouncing in excitement. Cross, for his part looked quite annoyed to have small little Ellen tugging on his Exorcist uniform. The man's mouth twisting into a deep frown and his eyes darkened. His sound shifting into one of annoyed concern and lined with a dangerous edge…

But it wasn't her that was in danger, no, that sharpness of Cross' sound was directed at the other three with them. Ellen paused, her silver eyes blinking up at the General's face. Her excitement over being reunited with her _beloved _Timcanpy put on hold for the moment.

Oh, Ellen had forgotten that the Shadowy Gentleman had wanted her to keep her knowing the golem's name a secret...

Little Ellen's sensitive ears focused on that_ new sound _hissing along with the red haired adults. Ellen's mind recognizing the sound as soon as she heard it.

Little Ellen's eyes clouded and her lips parted…

* * *

__

"I'm giving you Timcanpy." a musical voice spoke out, breaking the silence of the dark night. The only light was the full moon over head, the Exorcist General frowned but listened. "Take care of him for me…" that smooth voice continued. Cross frowned deeper and turned, his dark brown eyes filling with understanding…

_The red haired man pulled his cigarette from his lips and blew out a cloud of smoke. When he spoke it sounded like he wasn't surprised with the request. "You are not coming back are you?"_

_An amused laugh rang out, then more words filled the night. "No, so do me a favor and look after-"_

_

* * *

_

"Timcanpy..." the small five year old whispered, her voice set in a soft and flowing pitch. Though that wasn't the other name that was just on the tip of her tongue, her heart ached and for a long second Ellen wanted to cry with lose. That name... that name was important...

Her silver eyes snapping into focus and staring into the eyes of the adult that was now watching her, Cross' sound now an even sharper tone .The small pale child blinked and then giggled, her silver eyes flashing with recognition of the name. Her lips twisting into a happy gleeful smile. Ellen _liked_ this man, he had such a familiar and interesting tune…

It was now that the golden golem fluttered down to her, the small child was quick to release the General's coat and turn with a delighted giggle. Her pale hands reaching up and pulling the yellow creator into a bear hug. Timcanpy only struggled for a moment before giving up on escaping the small five year olds grip. The small little thing was looking at her and little Ellen could only smile with excitement, when Tim snuggled up to her pale left cheek.

"_Your Timcanpy.~" _the small child could hear her Shadowy Gentleman sing out in an amused tone. Ellen giggled with delight, her silver eyes narrowing.

"My Timcanpy!~" the small child squeezed the golem harder, then her beloved Tim was being taken from her, the small child's pink lips twisting into a pout at the stern look on her Nii-san face.

"This golem belongs to General Cross, Ellen." He said, his voice just as stern as the look on his face. Bak's grey eyes telling little Ellen that she wasn't to argue. Though the small child badly wanted to correct the young adult…

If her Shadowy Gentleman said it was hers, then it was hers!

But then Bak was saying it was time for them to get moving, that they had five hours before they needed to be back within the compound. Little Ellen pouted but followed, her hands taking a hold of Cross' black and gold coat. The General again looked annoyed and tried to shake her hold, but Ellen had a good grip and wouldn't let go. Her pink lips stretching into a delighted smile when the man gave up and let her be.

A happy giggle sounded from the small child when Timcanpy landed on her head a moment later. The golem making a nest within her short white hair.

Bak frowned but then sighed and soon they were walking again. Little Ellen's silver eyes darting this way and that. Her pink lips parting and a question of "what is that kind of tree called?" or "what kind of plant was that?" or "I like that sound! What's singing it?" filling the tense air of the small group…

The small group came to a sudden stop once they broke to tree line and exited the forest. Ellen's silver eyes turning to look at the small town before them. If Little Ellen thought that the woods were loud, then the sounds that she could hear coming from the town were even louder. It was nothing but a _roaring sea _of noise.

Her grip on the General's coat tightened, fear and dread eating her heart like some kind of hungry monster. The small child turned her fearful eyes to her Nii-san, hoping that they wouldn't have to enter the small town. Though the look of nervousness on the young adults face told little Ellen that they were indeed going to be entering the town. Ellen shivered, but allowed herself to be led forward.

The _sounds_ all around her were almost _deafening_.

Ellen decided that the world outside of her home was big, much to big and oh so very _loud!_

Little Ellen let go of Cross' coat only after a few steps within the small town, her hands moving to covered her ears. Ellen's silver eyes were wide as she looked all around her. So many people and so many _sounds_ and_ tunes _to listen to...

How was she to find _that one _tune that her Nii-san wanted her to find?

Her small petite frame shook and little Ellen closed her eyes tight. She didn't like this place, the place outside of her home. Everything was new and terrifying. Ellen wanted to go home and hide under the soft covers of her bed…

Little Ellen felt that, like the blue sky above her, the _sounds_ around her were going to swallow her. "It's to _loud_…" Little Ellen whimpered, her eyes filling with tears. She wanted everything to be silent! Because it was so loud that it hurt!

Yes, yes she wanted all the sounds around her to _~be silent~_

General Cross tisked, his mouth stretched into a annoyed frown as he reached down and took her small left hand. Ellen could hear his _sound_ and his _tune_, they cut through the others like a sharp hot knife. With the physical contact Cross' sound was now louder then the rest all around her. Ellen listened to its calm flow, to this mans familiar tune. And the more the little girl focused on _that_, the more the other sounds around them became bearable.

"It that better, brat?" The man said in a low voice, his brown eyes still watching her, watching her silver eyes as they opened slowly. Little Ellen offered the man a small smile, hearing that pleased sound coming from the General made her happy... the small child forgetting that horrible anger that she had felt only a second ago.

This man with red hair had understood her, somehow this man had understood that when she had said it was to loud, that she had been talking about the _sounds,_ not the normal sounds of the market place…

Or what ever her Nii-san had called it.

"Is everything alright?" her Nii-san called out from a little ways further head. His grey eyes looking concerned.

Ellen was quick to nod her head. Her silver flickering over to look at all the people walking about. The small five year old continued to focus only on Cross' _sound_, and when she did that it was a lot easier to tune out all the other _sounds _around her.

Cross was still frowning but pulled her forward, the man pausing when Ellen tugged on his larger hand with her smaller. His dark brown eyes turned down to meet her delighted silver. "Thank you!~" little Ellen sang out happily, her grip on the General's hand tightening. Her eyes filled with amusement as the red haired adult fixed her with a displeased look and now tried to pull his hand from hers.

Bak chuckled when the two reach him and the two Crow. His grey eyes also filling with amusement as the red haired General frowned deeper. "I think she wants to walk with you General." the young blond snickered, Cross sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"Lets just get this over with so I can free myself of this little leech..." The man grumbled out, but little Ellen could hear his sound and it told her that while the man was acting like he didn't want to hold her hand, he truly didn't mind or care.

The small group entered the market of the town, with Ellen pointing to where she could her the tune of this _Accommodator_ that Ms. Renee wanted her to find. It was when they were just passing the food stands, about one third of the way through the market, that three very pretty young ladies approached them.

The three adult woman were upon the group before anyone could react. The women gushing and pinching her cheeks, her pale skin turning a rosy pink from the abuse. The young ladies were then turning to the red haired General, their sounds enamored as they praised him on his '_cute daughter'_.

The red haired General was confused for only a second, then little Ellen heard his sound shift to one of smug slyness. Her carious silver eyes looking up at Cross as he started to play along…

The exchange was fairly confusing for the small five year old, her young mind not quite able to make sense out of these new patterns of _sounds_ from the adults that she could now hear. Her silver eyes blinking as all three woman invited Cross and his _adorable daughter _out for lunch. The man was right in the middle of accepting the offer when her Nii-san interfered. Little Ellen could hear Cross' sound sift into one of annoyance again as him and Bak got into an argument quickly after.

Cross and Bak's sounds quickly turned angry and little Ellen didn't like it. Their words lined with cold undertones that made the small little girl shiver. She didn't like _angry_, Ellen liked it when her Nii-san and Cross were happy…

The small five year old pulled her hand out of Cross' and took a step back.

"You can't use Ellen to pick up woman! She's only a little girl!" Bak seethed, his grey eyes burning into the amused and flashing brown eyes of the General. Cross smiled smugly back, looking for all the world to not care what her Nii-san was saying.

The man flipped back some of his dark red hair and looked off to the side. His other hand pushing back his black and gold coat and coming to rest on his black clothed hip. Just below that hand Ellen could see a bright silver and gold gun…

* * *

_The red haired General stood before him, both of them beaten and bloody. The silver of the gun within the man's hand glinting with the light from the setting sun behind him. Cross' eyes narrowed and both of them preparing for the others next move._

_Lips parted and a smooth musical voice sang out, cutting the cold of the air around them like a sharp knife. The one speaking amused and yet not, because the weapon now pointed and aimed was definitely something that even the strongest should fear. __The weapons name heavy on the tongue as it was spoken… "Judge-"_

_

* * *

_

"-ment…" the small five year old whispered, her voice set in a soft and flowing pitch. Her silver eyes snapping into focus…

Her small hands gripped her long coat sleeves and her silver eyes remained on that weapon, because she could hear its buzz now that she could _see _it. She hadn't noticed it before because its buzz and Cross' tune were the same. They were so meshed together that it was hard to tell them apart…

Little Ellen _remembered _that weapon…

Ellen's silver eyes fluttered closed. Her lips parting as she could _hear _how beautiful its buzz could become when Cross and it were _singing_ together. But right now _Judgment_ was sleeping, Cross wasn't using it…

"Little girl?" Cross said in a smooth tone, his brown eyes narrowing. The two Crow stood to the side looking utterly confused and unsure what to do. When Cross spoke again his tone and his _sound_ were lined with ice. "Don't make me laugh. You're telling me that _you_ consider a _Noah_ human?" Cross' brown eyes burning with anger as he hissed out the words.

Bak growled, his eyes turning hard. Little Ellen could only blink as the man's words reached her sensitive ears. Only one word ringing within her mind and her heart. The word _oh so _familiar that Ellen wanted to cry…

_~Noah~_

Her silver eyes blinking as her Nii-san lunged at the red head a second later, the two Crow moving forward to stop the young blond from hurting the General. Or more like keep the General from hurting, possibly killing the young scientist…

Little Ellen tilted her head to the side, her silver eyes watching the two men in red keep the General and her Nii-san apart. The two men telling the other two to stop fighting and to break it up.

The small child turned her head, a new _tune_ reaching her ears through the sea of roaring noise that made up this small town. Her silver eyes turning to look in the direction that she could hear the _sound _coming from. It was so beautiful and lovely, like the _tune_ of that _sound_ was calling to her, the small little girl couldn't just stand there and listen to it…

No, she wanted-needed to…

The small petite five year old took one more glance at the arguing group of adults that had now drawn quite the crowd of onlookers and then turned and started to walk toward the sound that she could now hear so clearly.

The small girl found it easy to squeeze her way through the crowd and make her way down the streets of the town. It wasn't long before the small child realized that she had no idea where she was going. Her silver eyes darting left and right, her heart was beating oh so hard. Ellen could feel fear when that lovely _sound_ became lost within the deafening roar of the other _sounds_…

…Little Ellen couldn't hear it…

Everything looked the same, but yet nothing looked familiar and little Ellen swallowed. Her silver eyes wide as she turned to go back to the safety of her Nii-san and the red haired General. But her eyes widened more when completely unfamiliar buildings and people greeted her frightened silver eyes.

In her panic little Ellen found it hard to focus on any one _sound_, the noise from everything coming down on her all at once. Her pale hands once again raising to cover her ears. Her small body shaking…

She wanted her Nii-san! She wanted Cross! She wanted to go _home_!

The small little girl was so lost within her panic, so lost within the loud roar of _sounds _all around her that Ellen forgot that Timcanpy was still with her…

_She wanted-!_

"Are you alright little miss?" Little Ellen paused, the shaking in her small body coming to a complete stop. Her wide silver eyes turning to the left to look at the one that had spoken. Her heart beat slowed and little Ellen could _hear it_, that beautiful and lovely tune…

Light brown eyes were looking at her, the brown in those eyes almost a _deep_ gold. The young man was bent slightly at the waist and hand his white gloved hands resting on his knee's. His light colored eyes were filled with concern.

The young man looked to be only a few years younger then Ellen's Nii-san. The teen's skin was a dark tan, his hair was a short wavy dark black…_no_ it was a dark _purple_. The small little girl could see the color in the young man's hair when the sun hit it just _right_.

Ellen _loved_ purple…

He was a handsome young man, dressed like a proper gentleman. He was wearing black slacks, a crisp white shirt, a black vest covering the shirt and matching his slacks. His lips stretched into a nice reassuring smile for her and Little Ellen's world quickly focused on him and only him…

His was _sound _confused but also concerned and little Ellen thought that his _tune_ was just so _lovely_, she could listen to it _forever_…

Her small pale hands rose to scrub at her watery eyes, her pale cheeks tinting red at being found crying over something that all of the sudden seemed so silly…

The young man chuckled and reached out a hand to mess up her short white hair. When they touched Ellen gasped as his tune seemed to twist and become even _louder_, flowing just so perfectly that the small little girl couldn't hear anything _else_. She-she loved this boys tune!

Her silver eyes were wide and the happiness that she could feel rising up and replacing her earlier fear was all consuming. Her small pink lips stretched into a wide delighted smile as she looked at the young teen…

The young man withdrew his hand and tilted his head, his face filling with confusion when little Ellen held out her hands to him expectantly, her _best _smile on her pale face. The young man blinked in even more confusion and little Ellen's heart sank…

But then the teenage boy was offering her an amused smile as he knelt down and reached out to her…

Little Ellen was so _delighted_…

The small little girl placed both her small pale hands on either side of the young man's face. Her silver eyes filling with her delight as her lips parted. The small child sang out two words that Ellen felt like she had been waiting _forever _to say, ever since she had woke. The little girl basking in the teenage boys tune…

"_Good~ Morning~!_"

* * *

Please review!

Yeah! Tyki's now in this story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamiar:** I don't own D. Gray - Man, some really awesome person does…

**Important! Please read!**

Allen is not a Second Exorcist! She is something else…

I'm sorry if you don't like it… but I had to… the stupid bunny wouldn't leave me alone!

**Warning: **

Special thanks to Belletiger BT! Your so cool for giving me ideas and helping with

working out the plot bunny's! The title of this fic Belletiger BT came up with! Thank you! : )

* * *

The small child's joy was short lived.

Her delight at the fact that she had finely found the tune that was for her, that bliss that she wasn't alone was gone with the cocking of a gun. Little Ellen's silver eyes wide and her smile falling from her small pink lips. The young man's light brown eyes narrowed, that rust color sharp and focused. His lips twisted into a sly and dangerous smile. The young gentleman's sound shifting and just as sharp as his eyes.

And there, the small white haired child could hear that twist in the young teen's sound…

It was malicious and dark. Something within the young man's sound and tune rising and calling to the little girl, calling for her to pull closer to the one before her. That new thrumming beat merging with the young teens tune and sound making little Ellen want to cry…

It almost sounded like a giggle…

She remembered this sound…

But the young little girl could also hear that other song screeching from the one holding the young man at gun point. That tune and buzz singing a haunting and beautiful melody. "Brat, move away from him." a cold voice hissed out a second later. Ellen's small body began to shake, fear and anger and yearning choking the small child. She didn't understand, she didn't...

The sounds from the two men were both quickly shifting into a murderous symphony…

No, she couldn't let them…

"Ah, is this a friend of yours little miss?" the young man spoke in a smooth voice, his tone belying the fact that his life was just one fraction of a finger twitch from coming to an end. The young teen removed his hands from her and slowly stood.

Little Ellen watched as Cross' brown eyes narrowed dangerously. His mouth pulling into a horrible cocky smirk. "Step away from the child, boy." the red haired General said in a tone just above a dark whisper, Judgment held steady against the dark purple haired teen's head.

The young man's smile pulling wider, his light brown eyes never looking away from her wide silver. Little Ellen could hear that wicked giggle whispering in glee, just underneath the young man's tune. The small little girl could hear it...

No…

"What seems to be the problem my good sir?" the young man asked in a board voice, his eyes darkening and changing to a oh so familiar color. That lovely light rust brown slowly bleeding to a sharper darker gold…

No.

The small five year old felt her heart beating oh so hard in her chest, her lips parting and the child wanted to, oh so badly, wanted to tell the red haired man to not-

"Don't play dumb, I know what you are." the General hissed in a deep and dangerous voice. "You Noah all seem to gravitate to each other, like the insane little moths that you are..." Little Ellen watched the young man's smile widen even more, his eyes narrowing. His fingers on his right hand twitching…

* * *

_He leaned heavily against the white wall, red running from the wounds that he had been dealt. Red smeared as the other man slid down the wall to the ground, the dark unforgiving color tainting the sickening white… this man wouldn't survive, the Third would not live through this…_

_That tune was still flowing from the one before him, and this hurt more then the other man would ever know, but yet he couldn't stop. The Third's hateful golden eyes burned into the eyes of the one that would take this life from him, and even though everything sounded so broken and warped and distorted, he knew…_

_Even if he was drowning in that roaring hateful 'sound'…_

_This couldn't be stopped, it was already to late. _

_Because the one that would silence the tunes of the others was never meant to be… he was never meant to be..._

_Everything hadn't always been so distorted to his ears, but now it was like he was surrounded by water…_

_But still it hurt, it hurt as his blood stained right hand rose. _

_Everything had a melody, a tune, a place to belong and he could hear it. He could hear it even though he was now deaf…_

_When had it all become so…?_

_"Be silent." he whispered, because this needed to happen, there was no turning back. There was two more notes of broken sound, and then- _

_It was like he could finely breath, like he had finaly broken free from a nightmare that wouldn't end. The distorted melody was still there, it was threatening to pull him back under, some how he was able to take one more breath before he sank back below the surface... Everything once again distorting..._

_"It's broken… forgive me -" his lips continued to move in silence, a name was whispered, but the sound was lost in the roar of that broken sea of sound. _

_Tears rained down, the flow endless…_

_Mixing with that beautiful red that would darken the sickening blue sky… _

_"…forgive me and become silent..."_

* * *

"Ellen!" Her Nii-san called out to her, the young blond running up to her and taking Ellen by her thin shoulders. Bak turning her to face him, effectively snapping the five year old out of another waking dream…

Though Little Ellen frowned to see the worry in Bak's grey eyes, but right now the small child couldn't worry about him…

The young blond turned his grey eyes on the young gentleman with dark purple hair. His eyes narrowing and Ellen could hear that fear rise within Bak's sound again. The men dressed in red moving toward them and the small white haired child knew that the young man with that lovely tune was in danger.

She had to-

Suddenly General Cross was putting Judgment back within its holster. The man's dark brown eyes narrowing at the young teen. Bak stood and gave the red haired man a questioning look, to which Cross met with a hard look of his own. "Who is this young man Cross? Do you know him?"

The General frowned and his eyes turned to meet her wide silver. The man's mouth pulling into a deeper frown. "I thought he was trying to kidnap the brat." Cross grumbled out in a deep voice, his eyes turning to the young man in question.

The General's gaze telling the young man to take this out that the red head was giving him. "I was mistaken."

Bak blinked and turned his confused grey eyes onto the young teen. Who quickly forced out a fake nervous chuckle, his light brown eyes straying over to the slowly approaching Crows. "Yes, as I was saying…" the young man's eyes turned back to little Ellen, the small child simply delighted for him to be looking at her again. "I was only asking the little miss where her parents were."

Bak frowned but then sighed, the young blond reaching out his hand to the young teen. "Well thank you for finding Ellen for us, and sorry about Cross... I'm Bak Chang." Her Nii-san said, though little Ellen could hear how on guard he was. The young blond still not sure about this youth standing before him.

The young man offered a friendly smile and took the offered hand. His voice thoughtful when he spoke. "Tyki Mikk, and its no trouble. The young lady looked scared, I thought that I should offer my help." More words were exchanged, but little Ellen didn't really pay them any mind. Her complete focus was on Tyki's voice and tune. The small child hadn't missed it when Cross had called this man a 'Noah'…

He had also called her a 'Noah'…

"Yes, you both are Noah. There are others also~." her Shadowy Gentleman told her. His voice smooth and filled with thought. The small five year old tilted her head, her white hair swaying with the motion. Her heart was filled with such joy to know that there were others!

"I should be taking my leave." Tyki's voice cut through little Ellen's happiness.

No! He couldn't leave her!

The small child reached out and fisted her small pale fingers into the young man's dress pants. Her silver eyes filling with tears at the thought of not being able to hear this young man's tune. Tyki smiled at her and bent down, his fingers working her much paler ones free from his clothing. The small child knowing that he had not understood Cross' earlier words and their implications, because she could hear his confusion…

Little Ellen's lips parted, her tone pleading as she whispered the name that had been spoken within that horrible vision… "Joyd-" The young man became still at hearing the name. His light brown eyes widening, then narrowed when they caught the dark look the Exorcist General was giving him just over her Nii-san's shoulder. The General having moved around to stand behind the young scientist.

Ellen didn't understand the other name's meaning, only that the name also belonged to this young man with that lovely tune. The small child wanted to tell him her own name, the one that she had forgotten…

Those rust colored eyes slid from the sharp look of the General's to meet her pleading silver, and Ellen could hear the shift in the young man's sound. It became soothing, yet sharp and dark like before. "Don't worry little miss, I'm sure I'll see you again." The young man spoke in a chuckle as he slowly stood.

"Oh, and good morning to you too." He chuckled in amusement.

That was the last time that little Ellen saw Tyki Mikk. The last time that she saw him before the red flowed and covered everything….

The small group found the 'Accommodator' that Mr. Espain wanted her to find. The poor little lost star finally finding were it belonged, but yet when she returned all the adult's sounds were still cold and hateful toward her.

Nothing had changed.

The only thing that had changed was that little Ellen felt more alone. The red haired adult leaving with the young woman that was the 'Accommodator' shortly after Ellen's first trip outside.

The next thing that had changed was her testing. It was four days after returning to her home that Ellen was included in Alma's and Yuu's testing. The door that the small little girl had been brought to that day reeked with binding magic. Alma standing next the large metal door looking unsure. His dark eyes worried for her…

Little Ellen whimpered and pressed as close to the old stone wall opposite of the door as hard as she could. Her silver eyes closed tight. Her small and thin body trembled with fear, her skin was freezing and her heart beat wildly in her chest.

It was load, that buzz that went with Alma's tune was much to load… and she could feel it before her, its anger and malice biting into her skin and the small child whimpered. The five year old pressed herself closer to the stone. She couldn't hear anything over its buzz…

"This is a bad idea." Bak hissed from before her. His voice sharp with anger directed at the young blond haired woman, Renee. The woman frowned, her blue eyes narrowing at the child before them. Little Ellen shook her head, her pale fingers curling against the cold wall. Bak and Ms. Renee stood in the hall, between her and what she feared. Behind them was the metal door that was closed tight, Alma standing next to it. Within was the thing that invoked a deep fear and yet also a great anger within her…

The small little girl wanted to make the two adults happy, but her very core was filled with such terror and anger…

The young blond haired woman was saying something, then Ellen felt the adult take a hard hold of her upper arm and pull the small trembling child closer to the door. The metal door was then opening...

The small child stumbled as she was pushed forward and into the room. Her small body shivering hard in her fear. Alma was then next to her, his eyes apologetic. His dark eyes trying to offer the terrified little girl comfort. "Just stay behind me and do what Ms. Renee told you to do…" the eight year old boy whispered to her.

But Ellen could hear his own fear. Alma hated this part of his testing, little Ellen could hear his hate and his fear and it only made her own fear grow.

Little Ellen didn't understand what she was supposed to do. Her silver eyes watched as the pipes and large tubes going into the floor at the center of the room started to move, a large tank slowly raising from the hole. The smell of the binding magic almost making the five year old gag. The buzz from within the tank growing silent, her eyes widening…

The large container was wrapped and covered with spells and paper. She shrank back as Alma stepped forward. A chill slithered all the way down to her heart as a soft green glow slowly filled the room. Ellen's silver eyes widening even more as a winged crystal type thing come forth from the container. The thing studying Alma, then it turned to study her.

The sound coming from it was curious, yet also angry. Little Ellen knew that this thing was something to be feared, because her very being was filling with something greater then her terror and colder then her fear from before. The thing moved a little closer and Ellen pressed her thin back against the cold and freezing closed door, her small body shaking harder.

"Innocence…" her Shadowy Gentleman hissed, his smooth voice tainted with anger and worry. His tone telling her that this Innocence was not like the small little star that she had helped only a few days ago. "Ellen-" he growled out…

And then the Innocence became silent again, a long second passed and then it's buzz screeched in rage and the small child covered her pained and ringing ears. Her silver eyes wide and filled with her terror. Her small frame cowering before this thing that was pulsing with hate and anger so great that the small child could taste it in the air around her.

The green crystal Innocence was then moving but little Ellen was frozen in her terror, her eyes clenching tightly closed. Her eyes only snapping open when she heard a pained hiss from in front of her. Alma choked and then spat out blood, the Innocence having struck him instead of her.

The eight year old had stepped in the way of the attack…

Little Ellen whimpered, the little girl starting to hum that melody blindly. Her small body rocking back and forth, shaking as red splattered the walls and her small huddled form. The Crystal like Innocence ripped at more of Alma's flesh as it pulled back. Its buzz burning with rage.

The Crows standing on either side of the container watching and not making any move to help her friend…

And Ellen couldn't, she couldn't hear anything more then this things anger. It was mad, but it's buzz was filled with a deep urge to become what it once was…

Little Ellen could hear Ms. Renee yelling angrily at her from the little black golem fluttering just to her right. Ellen could hear her Nii-san arguing with the woman to stop the test…

The dark haired boy fell to the ground and Ellen could hear it as his sound became silent. Her young mind focusing on only that as her silver eyes fluttered up from the body on the floor. Her silver eyes moving away from the growing pool of red on the cold metal floor. Her silver eyes wide as the green glow brightened...

It was such a familiar green...

Ellen hated the color green...

* * *

_The vibration of hate was greater then the pain in his body, which was quickly going numb. Death was close, his blood was running freely from his beaten body now. His blood covering the ground in one great pool of red. Teeth clenched in a hiss of pain when he was pulled up from the unforgiving ground. His tired eyes now so hard to open, but still he forced his heavy eyelids to lift..._

_Gold eyes met glowing green…._

_The others mouth pulled into a cold smile filled with that deep hate. That 'sound' was becoming so load that it was going to choke him, drown him…_

_"Don't die on me now. I have things for you to do.~" the other hissed. Blood stained lips twisted into a regretful smile. His gold eyes sliding closed again and a bitter chuckle hissed past his teeth... _

_"Go to hell."_

_The other giggled darkly, it's smile widening…._

_"Ah, I'm afraid not. Hell is where you'll be sending the others of your kind.~"_

* * *

__

Please review~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamiar: I don't own D. Gray - Man, some really awesome person does…

_**Important! Please read!**_

What if the Black Order happened across a dying Noah? The Order wouldn't let that kind of opportunity pass them by right? Because the Black Order is all about fu**ing with things they shouldn't. So I am taking that idea and mixing it with Kanda and Alma's past!

Allen is _not_ a Second Exorcist! She is something else…

I'm sorry if you don't like it… but I had to… the stupid bunny wouldn't leave me alone!

**Warning:** Fem!Allen. Me and my crazy ideas… and keep in mind that Noah's are crazy…? Blood...

Special thanks to Belletiger BT! Your so cool for giving me ideas and helping with working out the plot bunny's! The title of this fic Belletiger BT came up with! Thank you! : )

* * *

**To be trapped between life and death…**

**It was maddening.**

**To hear _her _fear and to see through _her_ eyes… it was enough to break ones heart…**

**It was worse to know that he had the power to save the child that called to him without realizing it, only to be unable to summon it forth…**

**To close to death to save her, to close to life for her to awaken and save herself…**

**They both were stagnate.**

**It was unforgivable.**

* * *

__

The red haired General stood before him, both of them beaten and bloody. The silver of the gun within the man's hand glinting with the light from the setting sun behind him. Cross's eyes narrowed and both of them preparing for the others next move.

__

His lips parted and a smooth musical voice sang out, cutting the cold of the air around them like a sharp knife. His voice was amused and yet not, because the weapon now pointed and aimed at him was definitely something that even the strongest should fear. The weapons name heavy on the tongue as it was spoken… "Judgment."

___The fact that they had once been friends forgotten. They were enemies and even if Cross, Mana and him had grown up together didn't mean anything… not now..._

___This was war._

_

* * *

_

The pain…

It hurt…

The screeching that sounded from all round her. Loud and unforgiving in its volume and intensity, little Ellen's ears rang with the sound- the cry of anger. The room was filled with light, bright green glowing _light_. It burned and hurt her wide silver eyes, fear making her unable to move from her place in the far corner of the blood stained room.

"_Unforgivable.._." the musical voice of her Shadowy Gentleman hissed out...

* * *

__

Dark brown eyes flashed with mirth, they were in a dimly lit bar and the General was downing yet another beer. If the man kept that up, he would be blind drunk before long.

__

A heavy sigh past lips that were twisted down into a deep frown, the sound seemed only to amuse the Exorcist General even more. The Red haired man smirked and leaned back in his chair. "You should have a drink, loosen up some." The man said, his smirk stretching wider. "oh, that's right. Your still a fucking snot nosed brat."

He fixed the Exorcist with a angry frown, but held his tongue for another moment...

His lips twisted into a cold grin when the man took a swig of his drink, "Man Whore." he throw out, the red head choking on his drink a second later...

* * *

So many loud _sounds_, Ellen couldn't distinguish one from the other.

... She couldn't distinguish those waking dreams from what she was really seeing...

The crystal like Innocence was glowing a bright green, hissing in anger. The second source of green light came from above, white threads, looking more like _feathers_ then anything else, tore open more of the metal ceiling…

The green glowing mass of white was also screeching with its own anger. Her blood surged through her veins and little Ellen could feel this things _power _and its _buzz _slicing through her skin.

It was…

It was so _beautiful_…

* * *

__

"I'm giving you Timcanpy." a musical voice spoke out, breaking the silence of the dark night. The only light was the full moon over head, the Exorcist General frowned but listened to him speak. "Take care of him for me…" his smooth voice continued. Cross frowned deeper and turned, his dark brown eyes filling with understanding…

The red haired man pulled his cigarette from his lips and blew out a cloud of smoke. When he spoke it sounded like he wasn't surprised with the request. "You're not coming back are you?"

__

An amused laugh rang out, then more words filled the night. "No, so do me a favor and look after Mana for me also. And tell him..." He paused, his eyes full of sorrow for leaving his older brother behind, but he had to do this...

If he didnt cut his ties with his brother now, then he could also be dragged into this sick and twisted war between the Heart and the Noah.

"Tell him that I'll keep moving forward, that I'll see him again soon."

* * *

The melody was all that existed, she could hear it calling out to her, that lullaby that she wanted to find oh so badly. This _thing _before her was singing it for her...

Her thin pink lips twisted into a smile, wide and filled with glee that was all consuming, Ellen knowing that the feeling was not hers… no, this _happiness_ was coming from the mass of white now between her and the Innocence that had been ready to kill her…

This shinning white _angel _was happy to have found her, it had come for her, _it was for her_-

Ellen's small left hand reached forward blindly, her golden eyes no longer seeing, all that she could feel was the fear and the terror still rushing through her small frame, all that the small child wanted was to be _safe_ and _loved_…

_Hush, hush…_

The soothing buzz sang to her, white feathers reached out and wrapped around her wrist, then slid up her arm…

_Hush, hush…_

Pain seared up her left arm, under her skin and _strait _down to the bones in her left arm. Little Ellen wanted to scream, her very being burning and hurting, and she didn't understand…

* * *

__

The vibration of hate was greater then the pain in his body, which was quickly going numb. Death was close, his blood was running freely from his beaten body now. His blood covering the ground in one great pool of red. Teeth clenched in a hiss of pain when he was pulled up from the unforgiving ground. His tired eyes now so hard to open, but still he forced his heavy eyelids to lift...

__

Gold eyes met glowing green….

Apocryphos. The right hand of the Heart.

_A fully evolved Innocence… that was just like his luck to come across it alone…_

__

The others mouth pulled into a cold smile filled with that deep hate. That 'sound' was becoming so loud that it was going to choke him, drown him…

__

"Don't die on me now. I have things for you to do.~" the other hissed. His blood stained lips twisted into a regretful smile. His gold eyes sliding closed again and a bitter chuckle hissed past his teeth...

"Go to hell."

The other giggled darkly, it's smile widening….

"Ah, I'm afraid not. Hell is where you'll be sending the others of your kind.~"

* * *

_Hush, shh… hum… hush…_

All those flashs that felt like things that she had forgotten were linning up, falling into their proper places and order…

Then the chaos and the blood flowed...

Tunes and sounds became silent.

Tears flowing from her wide golden eyes…

Her white angel tore at the men in red that were in the room, Alma's wide eyes focusing on the scene taking place within his testing room, his injuries almost completely healed as he pushed himself up from the ground.

Chaos, there was nothing but chaos…

* * *

_Gray eyes looked upon the white stone laid town that was to the left and to the right of him, the old style buildings surrounding a garden and a stone tower off in the distance. The gray eyes turned up to look at the sky…_

_It was always such a light and clear blue, giving of the impression that it was endless…_

_A endless sky that was not as endless of it seemed…_

_Red trailed along the path that he had walked, the red falling in scarlet drops from numb fingers that were covered in that red. The crimson staining the white of the road of this timeless white town. A broken smile twisted open lips that wanted to do anything but smile._

_He couldn't stop, he couldn't even warn them..._

_All that he knew was that red would stain this once timeless white, red would darken the sky that was such a sickening clear blue…_

_Because everything was such a broken and distorted sound to his ears now._

_What had that horrid Innocence done to him? Why couldn't he stop himself from hunting down and killing the others...?_

_He wanted to warn them, but he couldn't get the words passed his lips as he moved forward. Joyd turned to great him, Toraido just to the Third's right..._

_The Second's eyes widening, seeing the look in his eyes just a moment to late..._

* * *

"Innocence-!" A voice called out as the door behind her opened, more men in red coming into the room. Little Ellen turned her head and tilted it the right, her burning golden eyes narrowing. Her terror giving way to a unforgiving anger, rage that boiled up from her heart, calling for her to strike and to kill…

"Where the hell did it come from!" another voice called out in anger and confusion. "Restr-" Ellen's white angel's buzz hissed in anger, white shooting forth and imbedding into the chest of the one barking out orders.

Her angel was angry…

The small little girls lips twisted into a delighted smile.

She was safe...

_…Hush_…

A giggle clawing past her lips...

"Ellen!" Her Nii-san's voice cut threw her anger and her hate. The small child's eyes blinking and when they reopened they were silver once again. The young blond haired adult stood in the door way, five Crow in front of him.

Bak Chang's sound was twisted with fear.

Little Ellen felt pain burning in her heart, the child fearing the wieght of all the memories crashing down onto her all at once. It felt like she was drowning in them. The small child pulled her burning left arm to her chest, her lips whispering that lullaby, her angel's buzz shifting to hum along with her happily. The white feathers that had moved to wrap around her seems to relax…

A feeling of safety washing over her for just a second. Then the Crows were sending forth their binding spells and Ellen stumbled to the ground with the weight of the magic.

Edgar was then pushing his way into the room. The older adult moving past a confused Alma and pulling a syringe from his pocket, the small five year old whimpering as the man injected her with whatever was within. A second later and Ellen was fast asleep, all that she could hear around her was angry and confused sounds…

And still the memories continued to flow.

* * *

_Joyd leaned heavily against the white wall, red running from the wounds that he had been dealt. Red smeared as the Third slid down the wall to the ground, the dark unforgiving color tainting the sickening white… this man wouldn't survive, the Third would not live through this…_

_The Second was all ready dead just a few streets back..._

_That tune was still flowing from the one before him. He couldn't stop until it was silenced. This hurt more then the other man would ever know, but yet he couldn't stop. The Third's hateful golden eyes burned into the eyes of the one that would take this life from him, and even though everything sounded so broken and warped and distorted, he knew…_

_Even if he was drowning in that roaring hateful 'sound'…_

_This couldn't be stopped, it was already to late._

_He was nothing but a puppet._

_Because the one that would silence the tunes of the others was never meant to be… he was never meant to be..._

_Everything hadn't always been so distorted to his ears, but now it was like he was surrounded by water…_

_But still it hurt, it hurt as his blood stained right hand rose._

_Everything had a melody, a tune, a place to belong and he could hear it. He could hear it even though he was now deaf…_

_When had it all become so broken?_

_"Be silent." he whispered, because this needed to happen, there was no turning back. There was two more notes of broken sound, and then-_

_It was like he could finely breath, like he had finaly broken free from a nightmare that wouldn't end. The distorted melody was still there, it was threatening to pull him back under, some how he was able to take one more breath before he sank back below the surface... Everything once again distorting..._

_"It's broken… forgive me Joyd." he said, but the sound of his own voice was lost in the roar of that broken sea of sound around him._

_Tears rained down, the flow endless…_

_Mixing with that beautiful red that would darken the sickening blue sky…_

_"…forgive me and become silent..."_

* * *

"It isn't possible…" she heard Mr. Espain say sometime later, once the small frightened little girl could pull herself to the surface, past the memories that were trying to drown her. Though for some reason little Ellen couldn't open her eyes, and the voices around her sounded distorted. Though she could still hear the tunes and the sounds all around her…

"The Innocence ripped its way through Fu's barrier like it was nothing, not to mention the steel walls… the reinforced metal ceiling…" Edgar's voice spoke up, his sound laced with excitement and astonishment. "In the whole history of the Order…"

"It was protecting her… and now its fussed with Ellen's left arm…" Ms. Twi added thoughtfully, a soft hand moved to brush back some of the child's short white hair. Ellen basked in the caring touch…

Though the little girl was confused about the tone of her sound…

* * *

_He fought to force air into his burning lungs, his body heavy and the pain almost to much. Though it would all be over soon, he could feel his life draining from him as his beaten body fought to give out on him._

_Maybe this time he would finally be allowed to die._

_A twisted grin pulling lips into a bitter and regretful smile as the young man stumbled._

_Long fingers sinking into a blood stained white shirt, twisting and gripping the material in a futile effort to help with the pain. The overly large weapon in his other hand falling soundlessly to the ground, his numb fingers no longer having the strength to hold onto the handle. He fallowed a seconds later, his legs unable to carry him another step._

_He couldn't walk any further._

_But then, that was fine…_

_Golden eyes turned to the large broad sword that lay on the mud covered ground to his left. His lips pulling into a thankful smile. "Thank you… for staying with me to the end…"_

_A pulse of green light, and the weapon's shape twisted and shifted into a small glowing white and green stone. His smile pulled wider, sorrow tainting it and making it almost painful to keep. A hopeful hum from the Innocence at his side made the pain in his heart worse. He shook his head regretfully, his eyes sharp and his tone almost scolding, "Not this time I'm afraid… Now its time for you to go…before 'it' finds you…"_

_A mournful pulse and then the little green Innocence flashed and shot into the dark sky… leaving him alone…_

_The rain continued to fall, red mixing into the mud as his body seemed to sag. A regretful face tilting up to the dark grey sky…_

_Everything around him was almost silent._

_"…Forgive me…"_

_Only Adam and Road had survived his killing spree... The Ninth only surviving because Adam had come just at the last moment..._

_The others were silent now._

_Blessed silence._

_"Thank you, my friend…" he whispered to the silence around him, because he was truly thankful to Adam for what he had done, for the wounds that would finally end his life. Death would be his salvation, because if he didn't die then he would continue with his killing. The thought of the blood that he had spilt made him sick, the thought of being a helpless puppet for even another moment much worse..._

_Tears continued to run from his half open eyes, they had yet to slow since he started killing the others. The pain in his heart worse then the numbing pain in his dying body, his grief for what he had done crushing. He could find no releif in the fact that there had been little choice... _

_He had been nothing but a puppet unable to resist its master..._

_A twisted laugh rang out, tears falling harder then the rain from the dark sky. His twisted and anguished laugh louder then the thunder above…_

_...Please let him finally be allowed to die_…

_

* * *

_

"Can it be removed?" Mr. Espain said in a cold voice, and the child wanted to shiver. There was more murmuring, more talking but little Ellen couldn't make out what was being said. The darkness of sleep clouding her ears and distorting the words.

"So it was chosen by Innocence?" Ellen fought the darkness of sleep so she could hear what was said next. "…A Noah and Innocence… how interesting…"

"Mr. Espain…we have a visitor…" a new voice called from the door to the small little girls room. The last thing the small child heard before she fell into a deep sleep plagued by those horrible memories was, "Bookman? …What could they possibly want…?"

* * *

_Every breath was coming harder then the next now. His body falling forward and into the mud. All that he could feel now was relief. Finally death would come for him and set him free from his torment._

_A broken chuckle slid pasted his cold lips…_

_"I'm sorry… that I was…so weak…"_

_He was sorry that he hadn't been able to help in the war... no, he had been more of a liability..._

_"I'm sorry… that I couldn't make it back Mana…" he forced out, blackness clouding his eyes..._

_...Finally he would be free..._

_He would be free from being the Hearts and Apocryphos's twisted puppet…_

_He couldn't feel the pain in his body any longer… his body even numb to the chill of the rain._

_His gold eyes unfocused, but still able to make out the shape of a pair of black boots when they entered his field of vision. They approached him and a second pair followed. Voices muttering and breaking the silence around him._

_Then blackness..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamiar:** I don't own D. Gray - Man, some really awesome person does…

_**Important! Please read!**_

Allen is _not_ a Second Exorcist! She is something else…

I'm sorry if you don't like it… but I had to… the stupid bunny wouldn't leave me alone!

**Warning:** This may be a _tad_ gruesome…. and a_ little_ confusing still, just bare with me... also Allen is a girl (Fem!Allen).…

**Pairing:** Will be Poker Pair at some point, when Ellen's older... so Tyki x Ellen and a little Kanda Yuu x Alma Karma

Special thanks to Belletiger BT! Your so cool for giving me ideas and helping with working out the plot bunny's! The title of this fic Belletiger BT came up with! Thank you! : )

* * *

**Stagnate. **

_They _where stuck, trapped. Unable to move forward…

She was confused and her left arm _hurt_. Her guardian angel hummed with sorrow, because it knew that he was the cause of her pain, but then the small child could hear its hope and stubbornness to not leave her…

_Not this time…_

**Stagnate.**

"So this is the child?" A deep familiar voice spoke from before her, and the small five year old lifted her dim silver eyes, peering through her white eyelashes, at the one that had spoken. The small little girl was once again sitting at that cold metal table, within the room that all of the child's testing took place in. This room, the little girl was starting to hate this room...

Familiar tunes danced all around her, the sounds ranging from hopeful to uncaring bordering on hateful...

**Stagnate, they were all stuck in their _blindness_…**

_Why_ couldn't they see..?

Why was she so numb?

Who was she...?

The _sounds _all around her sounded so muddled and muffled…

Like it her dreams…

* * *

"_Hello?" a man's voice called out and he turned, his grey eyes narrowing at the well dressed nobleman that stood only a few steps behind him. The man's light brown eyes looked happy yet confused. His mouth set in a smile and his hands in his pockets._

_The nobleman tilted his head, that confusion deepening. "I was trying to find were to buy tickets for the show… could you point me in the right direction?" The man said, his light brown eyes not once looking away from his narrowed grey._

* * *

The man that had spoken to her was old, his dark heavy eyes were lined with black and the small child thought that it looked like he was wearing glasses…

The old grey haired adult reached out and lifted her left arm up and started to remove the bandages. His old dark eyes narrowing as little girl's small fingers started to twitch once they were free from the once white cloth. "The damage is quiet severe. The skin looks like it was burned… interesting... But look here…"

Bak and Edgar were suddenly looking over the shorter and older male's shoulders. "Her arm has started to heal a little, the healing skin is taking on a dark pigment- it almost looks _black_."

The child watched the adult slowly and carefully re-bandage her arm with hollow silver eyes. The small child knew this old man sitting so close to her, she could _remember _him… his tune was old and knowledgeable, his sound calm and lined with sorrowful pity.

The small child tilted her head to the left, her silver eyes turning to the mirror to look at her Shadowy Gentleman. Little Ellen's silver eyes pleading, because she was just so confused. She was so lost. The memories, those waking dreams were flowing and the child knew that they were more then just dreams...

They felt so _real_...

* * *

_He slowly pushed himself up and stood, stopping in his task of securing the huge circus tent. He found the nobleman odd, with the way that the man kept starring at him, but the more tickets that were sold ment the more money that he and Mana would be paid at the end of the week._

"_If you go to the other side of this tent you'll find the ring master, he'll be able to get you tickets." He said in a polite tone, turning to go back to his work so he could join up with his brother, they needed to practice more for the show later this evening…_

_He shook his head when a confused melody ghosted to his ears. He closed his eyes and forced himself to focus, he couldn't let the _noises_ and _sounds _from all around him overwhelm him. __He would have another _episode_ if he wasn't careful. __He couldn't afford that, Mana and him needed this job…_

_They wouldn't get paid if everyone within a hundred feet of him keeled over dead. Mana and him had barely made it out of the last town. __This would be the fourth circus that Mana and him had joined since he had started having the _episodes_…_

_They had started just over half a year ago…_

_Every time that he had an _episode_ it always ended the same, with the two brothers running…_

…_The nobleman continued to stand before him. The man didn't move, his smile widening and his head tilted a little more. "Are you all right? You look like you don't feel well Neah Walker."_

* * *

_~Neah Walker.~_

**Stagnate.**

The man in her waking dreams…

One name out of the many names that she had forgotten... The most _important_ name of all…

But…

If _Neah Walker_ was the man in her dreams name… then…

"Who am I?" Little Ellen asked softly, the white eyes of her Shadowy Gentleman continued to stare at her, the shadow once again silent. He hadn't spoken in the last two days.

"Who are you talking to child?" the old adult asked, his dark eyes not looking away when Ellen turned her confused silver eyes back to him. Her small pink lips twisting down in sorrow, her heart hurt so much...

"He's not speaking anymore... I think he's mad at me…" the small five year old whimpered softly, her silver eyes becoming a little blurry with tears. _"Who am I?" _little Ellen whispered out, her voice watery. Her name was Ellen, but she was also so sure that her name was also _Neah_… the name that she had forgotten… her head was so full of _memories_, they felt like they were hers, but then it wasn't _her_ in the memories.

Ellen was so confused…

"_Silly child. I am not angry with you." _a musical and caring voice called out to her soothingly. The small child blinking back her tears as she turned her silver eyes to look at the man in the mirror. Her Shadowy Gentleman was smiling at her, though little Ellen could see that sorrow in those pure white eyes. "_You are Ellen." _He spoke quietly, his eyes closing for a long moment.

_"You are Ellen, my little Ellen." _His white mouth twisted into a small reassuring smile. _"They are simple dreams and nothing else."_

The small five year old felt the heaviness in her heart lighten, her small pink lips pulling into a smile also.

She was Ellen, her name was _Ellen_ because that was the name that _he_ had given her. The small little girl didn't know why she was remembering memories that were not _her's_…

If they were not her memories… then who's were they? Who was Neah Walker?

"What do you see child?" the old man spoke evenly, his _sound _was knowing, always knowing. Little Ellen turned her silver eyes away from her now frowning Shadow and blinked at the older adult. Bak and Edgar were also watching her, a few long steps behind them was Ms. Renee.

Little Ellen offered them all a nice, though confused smile, then the small child was leaning in closer to the old man sitting before her. In a soft secretive tone little Ellen whispered, "My Shadowy Gentleman. He lives in the mirrors, but then you knew that already silly Bookman."

The old Bookman smiled just slightly at her, his dark eyes full of his patience.

"Is that so? Does this _Shadowy Gentleman _talk back to you?" the old man asked, his dark eyes sliding over to also look at the glass of the two way mirror on the far wall. The small five year old noting that _everyone _else was also looking at the glass now.

Little Ellen tilted her head to the side, her silver eyes confused at the Bookman's question.

"Of _course_ he does. He is _very _smart, he knew that I would love the piano, he told me that I would like it more then the other instruments." The child said in a tone that clearly said that the little girl couldn't _believe_ that the Bookman even had to ask.

The Bookman's eyes narrowed, his old mouth twisting into a frown. "The _piano_? Ah, I see. The _Musician_..." The Bookman looked a little lost in thought, when he spoke Ellen wasn't so sure that he was talking to her Nii-san or_ her. _"I had once heard that the Noah could see _Noah's Shadow _within a mirror… I didn't think it was true…How interesting." the old man muttered, barely loud enough to hear.

Ellen titled her head more, her small pink lips pulling into a wider smile.

_The Musician… Noah…_

Little Ellen loved those words... They made this giddiness twist within her chest…

The _sounds _and the _tunes _within the room were confused for one very long moment. Then the adult's _sounds_ twisted and Ellen didn't understand the fallowing panic that filled the room. Or why the two way mirror was quickly covered. The small white haired child titling her head, Ellen not understanding why adults were so _silly_…

Just because they couldn't see it, didn't mean that it wasn't still there.

"The Musician. ~ I_ love _music." Little Ellen giggled, them her face twisted into a sad look. Her silver eyes turning to look mournfully at her left hand. "But I can't play right now, my angel is very stubborn..." Hopeful silver eyes rose to look at the Bookman once again, the man still lost in thought. "When my arm heals, would I be able to play music again?"

Ellen really hoped so, because that was very, _very_ important.

The old Bookman blinked and then smiled a little wider. "Of course child…" Little Ellen giggled happily, her glee at the news almost overwhelming.

The old Bookman leaned back in his chair, his dark black eyes watching Ellen in her happiness. Edgar took a step forward, his mouth pulling into a deep frown. "The Musician?" He asked.

Then the old adult turned his eyes to the scientist, that thoughtful look once again twisting his features. "The Musician, or also known as the Fourteenth Noah." The short adult said in an even tone. "The Noah that betrayed the others years ago…"

This seemed to make the sounds of the other adults ease, the old man was then standing and reaching into the bag that had been sitting on the floor next to his chair. "Her arm will be healed by the end of the month, judging by how fast it seems to be healing." The adult rummaged through his old worn bag, after a few moments he found what he was looking for.

The old Bookman stood and faced her, little Ellen once again confused when he held something out to her. "This is for you."

Little Ellen's silver eyes turned to look at the thing the Bookman was holding out to her. Ellen blinked and took the toy, the small little girl looking at the blue haired doll thoughtfully. Her silver eyes spotting the red ribbon tied around the stuffed doll's neck.

**Stagnate.**

A red ribbon, just like the ribbon her Shadowy Gentleman wore.

They were stagnate… just like what that soft _sound_ kept whispering in her ears…

The Little girl giggled and hugged the doll to her chest tightly, her thin pink lips pulling into a oh so wide smile. She had never been given a gift before- besides the toy instruments that her Nii-san had given her some time ago. The small child was filled with delight, the doll was soft and _squishy_, and little Ellen _loved_ her blue hair. The small plain looking doll reminded-

_Reminded_ her of _someone_. A name ghosting at the back of her mind…

* * *

_He frowned as a petite twelve year old stood before him, her gold eyes flashing with amusement and her grey lips pulled into a wide, an insanely wide, smile. "He told me, but I didn't believe him." She giggled out and __Neah frowned deeper and closed the door to his and Mana's small wagon. His angry and confused grey eyes sliding around his room, looking for more uninvited guests…_

"_So is it safe to assume that your like that nobleman?" He asked coldly, not moving any further into the wagon. He wasn't sure if he believed the older man's words…_

_The nobleman had to have been crazy, his story had been to far fetched to believe. Or so that's what Neah would have liked to think, but it was hard to not believe something with what the nobleman had _shown _him. __The twelve year old girl giggle more and nodded her head. "That's right, I am so glad to meet you Neah Walker! My name is Road, I am the Noah of Dreams. ~"_

* * *

Little Ellen titled her head in confusion, her angel humming in delight now. The small child blinked again when the Bookman started to move away from her, the child frowning as that _melody_ whispered again to her…

**They both were stagnate, but not for much longer…**

Her Nii-san had always told her to thank people, to be polite when you were given things. The five year old child pushed herself from her seat, her silver eyes narrowing as she run up to the Bookman. The old man turned to look at her in confusion, Ellen only smiled wider.

"Go south." The white haired child giggled. "You will find something very important just to the south of here." She told the Bookman, because she could hear another tune off in the distance, in that direction…

Her angle was helping her focus on it…

…as a thank you for the Bookman giving her the doll…

The old Bookman's dark eyes narrowed at her, the child simply offering the adult a wider smile. Then the man was nodding to her and was gone.

Soon after the Bookman left, her Nii-san was taking Ellen back to her room. The small child followed behind the blond adult, her new toy held tightly to her chest by her right arm, her left hanging at her side useless. "_Road_, Nii-san can I call her _Road_?"

Bak smiled back at her and nodded his head. Little Ellen was so happy and delighted, the small five year old girl held her doll _even tighter_, a happy giggle filling the hall.

Ellen was so _happy~!_

Though by the time that they had made it back to her room, Ellen noticed that anything _remotely_ reflective had been removed. The small child was upset, because that ment she couldn't see her Shadowy Gentleman anymore. When Ellen asked she had been told that it was for her own good.

Why were adult's so confusing and silly?

Later that night Ellen awoke to someone poking her left chest, the small child's silver eyes fluttering open. Little Ellen's sleepy and confused eyes meeting a pair of curious gold. The small child sat up in her bed and blinked, sitting on the floor next to her bed was…

...Was that girl that was in her waking dream... but her Shadowy Gentleman had said...

The older girl's gold eyes were watching her, then she was smiling very, very wide. Ellen's head tilted to the right in more confusion when the five year old realized something...

This girl sitting next to her bed was _silent. _Ellen couldn't hear her _tune_ or her _sound_, there was just _nothing _there. The blue haired twelve year old giggled and smiled even wider, her voice when she spoke filled with glee._"Hi," _The other girl said. "I'm Road. Tyki said your name was Ellen.~"

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter... Life has been hell lately...

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it... please review?

And Yeah! We're getting closer and closer to Ellen seeing Tyki again! : )

Just have to keep reminding myself not to rush... one or two more chapters to get through...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamiar: I don't own D. Gray - Man, some really awesome person does…

_**Important! Please read!**_

Allen is _not_ a Second Exorcist. She is something else…

I'm sorry if you don't like it… but I had to… the stupid bunny wouldn't leave me alone!

Warning: Fem!Allen. Me and my crazy ideas… and keep in mind that Noah's are crazy…? May also be a tad gruesome….

Special thanks to Belletiger BT!

* * *

Author Note:

_This chapter takes place about two weeks after last chapter._

I had a hard time writing this chapter, but then I had to write it because this chapter leads into the rest of the story. Also this story is also almost over, and will only have a few more chapters to it…

And sorry for taking forever and a day to get this out… please forgive me...

* * *

"_Then the boy went to sleep, and one or two embers alive in the ashes flared up in the shape of your beloved face. ~"_

Soft and caring hands gently brushed her soft white hair, little Ellen sat upon her bed and continued to sing softly. The lullaby flowing from her lips like she was born to sing this song, this melody.

Road, her new friend, humming along. The brush strokes following the rhythm of the lullaby. The doll the old Bookman had given her would take a human form once Ellen had been locked within her room for the night. The other girl insisting on playing a game or two, then on brushing her soft white hair as the small child sang.

Road loved to hear little five year old Ellen sing. Many nights having passed since the Bookman had given Ellen the living doll. The other girl had been so full of questions that first night, asking her how old little Ellen was and what was her favorite food. Road insisting on playing with her white hair and picking through all her things.

When the small five year old had asked the other girl why she was silent, Road had simply giggled. The twelve year old placing a finger to her widely grinning lips and saying in a secretive whisper that _dreams _didn't have a melody.

Little Ellen didn't understand, but Road said that soon she would. So the small little girl was content to have someone to talk to and sing for. Road would listen for hours and not try and stop her from singing, Ellen loved it…

But then little Ellen was getting tired, and she really should be sleeping.

"Road, I'm tired..." The small five year olds words followed by a long yawn, Ellen not wanting to go to sleep, but knowing that she wasn't going to be able to stay awake for much longer. The blue haired girl giggled and paused in brushing Ellen's white hair. The other girl chucking the brush over the side of the bed carelessly, then hugging the smaller girl.

"Ok~, but you'll have to do me a favor.~" The older girl sang out, letting go of little Ellen and moving to sit before her. The smaller girl nodding her head eagerly, Road having never asked her for anything other than for Ellen to sing for her. "Tomorrow, leave me someplace where no one will find me."

Little Ellen frowned at this, but slowly nodded her head. Road giggled again and gave her a bigger and tighter hug. "Don't worry, I just want to do a little exploring. I'll come back." The older girl soothed, picking up of small little Ellen's worry.

With that her friend turned back into a doll. The five year old child yawning and picking up the doll, then snuggling under the covers, sleep quickly coming to whisk little Ellen away into her dreams...

The next day started normally, little Ellen had been woken up by her Nii-san. Then the white haired child went to eat breakfast, she did more testing and things that were _really _boring. The small little girl was finding it hard to stay awake during most of her testing, though that had a lot to do with the fact that her _new friend _would want to play and talk when little Ellen should really be sleeping.

The small child held her blue haired doll closer, Ellen's Nii-san pulling her back another step as the body of a young boy came flying through the air and hit the hard stone wall next to them with a loud _thwack_. The little girls silver eyes turning to look at the boy that had thrown Alma clear across the room.

Yu stood and glared, his wounds already healing as he picked up a chair and prepared to charge his 'friend'. Though Edger and one of the other male scientists were on the eight year old boy before he could take even a step. Yu growled and swore, but then the older boy relented only after a halfhearted attempt to get away.

Lots of things confused little Ellen, lots of things didn't make sense to the small girl. Though that didn't stop her from asking questions and trying to make sense of why humans did what they did.

Today was one of those days that the small petite five year old had a hard time understanding what was happening.

Little Ellen didn't understand, her silver eyes turning to a piece of paper that had red color crayon markings on it, the markings forming a picture the small little girl had drawn. It had been a simple picture of Alma and Yu…

Ellen didn't understand why Yu had gotten so angry, the blue haired boy had said some very rude words to her regarding her picture. Alma had told Yu to not be so mean, that Ellen's picture wasn't that bad.

And five year old Ellen didn't understand why he had gotten only angrier when Alma had said that…

It was now, as she watched Yu being ushered out of the lunch room through one door and Alma the other, that little Ellen had come to the conclusion that they were broken. Alma and Yu were broken.

They fought, they were mean…

Or it was Yu who was mean, and Alma was just fought back. The little girl just didn't understand why, they were supposed to be _together_. The small little five year old _knew _this like how she just seemed to know things.

It was so confusing.

Her silver eyes turned up to look at her sighing Nii-san, Bak looking worn and tired. Little Ellen's lips pulled down into a frown, her small hands holding tighter to the picture that she had drawn and her squishy blue haired doll. "Nii-san," the small child started, her voice quiet and soft. "Why didn't Yu like my picture?"

The young blond scientist blinked and his grey eyes turned from the destruction of the room to look at her. Bak sighed again and kneeled next to her, his tune telling little Ellen that he was unsure how to phrase his next words. "Umm…" the young man sighed heavily again, a finger scratching at his cheek. "Well…"

Ellen tilted her head, her silver eyes blinking in infinite patience, the little girl waiting for her Nii-san to answer her question. The young blond was looking so lost and unsure on how to answer Ellen's seemingly innocence question. After what felt like _forever_, Bak finally cleared his throat and nodded his head in finality. "Well Ellen, you should ask Edgar. He can tell you." And with that her Nii-san stood and took off like that one time that Ellen had made him lunch.

The little small five year old was left standing in the cafeteria blinking in deeper confusion, the child looking down at her picture of Yu kissing Alma with nice _BIG_ red hearts all around them.

Everyone was just so confusing.

Ellen didn't understanding…

The little girl's silver eyes turned to look at her doll that she held in her right arm. Road had said that it was a nice picture, she had been the one to tell poor confused little Ellen to add the hearts even.

And to make sure to draw them BIG.

"Nii-san left us alone Road. I thought I wasn't supposed to be alone…" Ellen whispered to her doll as the little girl started to make her way out of the large room in search of Edgar, like Bak had said. Ellen not sure where she was going but determined, the small little girl just now realizing that she had never been this alone before.

There was a man in red following her, but he _didn't_ count.

Though, at least she wasn't really _that_ alone, she did have Road with her after all.

Ellen glanced around, the halls to the left and the right of her empty, the child not sure which way to go. Her dilemma was solved a moment later when one of the other scientist came walking around the corner.

Ellen smiled and run up to the man, he wasn't Edgar, but he should be able to answer her question, or at least tell her where Edgar was. The brown haired man seemed a little put off when the small five year old came to a stop before him. The child ignored it and offering the adult a wider and hope filled smile.

"Hello!" little Ellen said in a polite and happy tone, her silver eyes glancing at her picture as she held it up so the tall adult could see. The scientist took one look at the picture and frowned oddly, the small little child tilting her head as she heard the man's sound change to a mildly displeased tune that Ellen didn't recognize, but the child did know that she didn't like it.

But the change in the scientist's sound didn't detour the little white haired girl from asking her question. "Hello, can you tell me what's wrong with my picture?" Little Ellen asked softly. The child waiting for an answer, the man glancing at her picture again, then frowned deeper.

"You should ask Bak, or Edgar." The man said, then he was moving past her, not once looking back. The small little girl frowned and watched him go.

The small child pouted and turned her eyes to her Road doll again. "I think grownups are so confusing." Ellen said in a hushed whisper so the man in red couldn't hear her. The small little girl continuing on down the hall until she found that she was diffidently lost.

Little Ellen making sure that she was _really_ lost by walking down a few more halls. She was five after all, and should be able to get unlost without having to get help. The small girl continued on walking for another five minutes.

Then her small pink lips twisted into a deeper pout.

The small child turning her silver eyes to the man in red that was always following a few long steps behind her. The little white haired girl offering the adult a sheepish smile as his tune shifted into one of frustration. "I'm lost. What way do I go to find Nii-san?"

The young man heaved a heavy sigh, and was most likely frowning, though Ellen couldn't tell because of the red thing over his face. She could see his hair though, which was blond like her Nii-san's. "This way…" the young man muttered, his voice muffled by his mask as he turned to show her where she needed to go.

"You can _talk_?" Little Ellen breathed out in captivated fascination. The child completely _amazed_ with this new revolution. The small girl having always thought that the men in red couldn't talk.

The young man's sound shifted into a deeper melody of frustration laced with confusion. "Of course I can talk-" The young man started to say, but stopped as Ellen practically ran the short distance that was between them and stood before the adult with her silver eyes staring up at him.

Little Ellen could feel her curiosity bobbling up in her chest as she thought of at least two dozen things to ask the man in red. "Why do you wear that red mask thing? What's your name? Why do you follow me everywhere? Do you-" the next words Ellen whispered in an almost horrified voice, "-_Have_ to not talk because you'll get in trouble if you do? I won't tell that you talked! I promise!"

"What-"

Suddenly little Ellen remembered that she had been in search of an answer to why no one seemed to like her picture. The small little girl silver eyes turning to look at the picture before raising it before herself and showing it to the very confused man in red. "Why didn't Yuu like my picture?" Ellen asked suddenly, her other questions forgotten in favor of her much more _important_ question.

"There you are Ellen." A winded voice called out, the little girl looking around the irritated and confused man in red to see Edgar approaching them at a slow run. The five year old smiling nice and wide and was very happy to see him.

Little Ellen and the man in red were both happy to see him, because according to his sound the small five year old could tell that the man in red was very happy to see the other adult.

"I'm sorry about my son running off…" Edgar said to the young blond man that Ellen had been talking to. The man in red huffed and straitened. "It won't happen again." The scientist spoke in an unhappy tone, then knelt before Ellen.

The little girl smiled wider and held out her picture to Edgar, her silver eyes hopeful that he would be able to answer her question. "What's wrong with my picture…? No one will tell me..." Little Ellen asked softly with a deep pout, the small five year old watching the older blond haired adult look the picture over.

"Well…" Edgar said, the man looking like he was thinking about something very deeply. "I think it's because boys don't kiss other boys." The man said. The man still looking deep in thought. "Why would you draw Alma and Yuu kissing?" Edgar asked as he took the picture and stood.

Little Ellen tilted her head, her eyes confused at the question. "They belong together." The small girl spoke with certainty, nodding her head like that would make it even more true. Then Ellen frowned, "Why can't boys kiss boys? Aren't you supposed to kiss someone you love?" The five year old asked, remembering back when she had seen Miss Twi kissing Edgar.

It had been one of the reasons that little Ellen had drawn the picture.

Edgar chuckled and offered her an amused but thoughtful smile. "They're only friends Ellen. And they're barely friends at that." The man leaned down again and took the confused little girls bandaged left hand gently and started leading her to her testing room.

Alma and Yuu were only friends..?

They fought and were mean to each other almost all the time. _Sometimes_ they were nice, or more like sometimes Yuu was nice to Alma, but most of the time he did nothing but hurt him. They were supposed to be together, that was how they were supposed to be, but because they were broken they weren't together.

It didn't matter that they were both boys, that just didn't make any sense to poor confused little Ellen. Because if they were supposed to be together, then they were supposed to be together. That was just how it was.

Later that day, after dinner time came to an end and after watching Yuu give a sad Alma the cold shoulder throughout the whole meal, Ellen came to the conclusion that if Yuu was so broken that he wouldn't at least be nice to Alma…

Then Ellen would just have to fix him so they could be together.

With that in mind, little five year old Ellen followed her Nii-san back to her room, her blue haired doll left behind in the cafeteria, hidden beneath the table...

* * *

Damn, sorry if this chapter sucked… Like I said, it was hard to write and nothing all that important happened, just some lead in for the stuff that will be going down in the next few chapters.


End file.
